Hyrule Diaries
by JoshuaJehanna
Summary: A collection of yearly diary entries written by the Monarch of Hyrule for the future Monarchs of Hyrule. Beginning some years after Breath of the Wild in the reign of a Queen Zelda of Hyrule, granddaughter of the Princess Zelda from Breath of the Wild.
1. Years 1-6

**Author Note: Hello so I have started writing these to practice my writing skills, so apologies now for any mistakes. These are going to be simple short journal entries by the Monarchs of Hyrule. I am starting with granddaughter of Princess Zelda from Breath of the Wild. It will start with references to Breath of the Wild, but not too many. Some minor spoilers, but the references will fade as time goes on. These are mainly personal entries meant for future monarchs. They are just short drabbles. My personal goal is too write about 100 years of history.**

 **Critique is welcome and encourage. Spelling and Grammar errors being pointed out will be very helpful. I have proofread this, but I am not an expert at English. Also questions are also welcomed, for I probably will not be very in-depth with brief statements on years. But any additional information you wish to know just ask and I will most likely answer.**

 **Potential Triggers: Death will be mention, and impactful. Very impactful. I as many have dealt with loss. In many forms. Not all firsthand. But I have seen it in many stages. Miscarriages will be included. If something makes you uncomfortable or you have a question about what someone feels about something or really anything just ask.**

* * *

Year Zelda I - 1 (25 NC)

Dear Hyrule,

My name is Zelda. Not the Zelda of course. That would be my grandmother. But she has passed away all too soon. I am now 25 years old and feel so alone in the world but at the same time I know I am not. My grandmother has rule Hyrule in it's reconstruction alongside my Grandfather the Hero Link for many years but the affects of their 100 years in isolation left them unable to live into a great old age. And so the task now falls to me to lead Hyrule. The land I have seen much of, but still holds many mysteries. I do not take this task alone. I have my wonderful husband Victor, the leaders of the of dominions across the Kingdom, and my council to assist me. But per grandmother wish as much of our history has been lost I will rule as Queen and restart our dynasty, as she led us simply as the Princess of Hyrule. And also per my grandmother's request I will keep a yearly log of the events my reign so the future Queens and Kings of Hyrule may better understand the circumstances of ruling Hyrule no matter the training they have receive for we give our lives in service to our people.

In all fairness, I unlike my late mother I have never found diary keeping important. My grandmother wanted to keep diaries but never had the time. Reconstructing a Kingdom from the brink of destruction is hard work and the task now falls to me. It has only been a month since we buried her, reunited with my grandfather and my parents, may they rest in peace. In two months time I will be coronated in the the newly rebuilt Temple of Time. Atop the Great Plateau. Elder Paya of the Sheikah will crown me on behalf of Hyrule. I do hope Aunt Papaya will be fine making the journey. Uncle Grante will help her of course but still she looked so very frail at my grandmother's funeral. Like a gust of wind could knock her over. It will also be good to see Uncle Sidon, Aunt Riju, Uncle Yunobo, Tulin, and Hestu. May Din give me the strength, Nayru the wisdom, and Farore the courage I need to face the task ahead.

\- Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 2 (26 NC)

Dear Future Monarch of Hyrule,

A year has past and I barely have been able to make any progress in anything. Construction is slow but it is steady. Castle Town has surpassed 15 thousand in population. Which is good for when the first Census was done the Kingdom barely had 40000 in it. And less than an thousand were living in the shacks to rebuild the Town. And we have nearly 70000 in the Kingdom. We have been doing good. I have also toured Eldin, Akkala, and Lanayru Provinces. King Dorephan's health is beginning to fail, he is 271 years old. Which for a Zora average is 250, I would equate him to being in his 80s in a Hylian lifespan. Uncle Sidon and little Mipha are worried, and I understand that pain. I hope he does not pass soon, but when he does I do also hope that the King may pass peacefully. Uncle Yunobo is also getting older, and has requested the Elder Council begin thinking of the Next Chief. I plan on traveling to see Kakariko and Hateno next year and visit Aunt Papaya and Uncle Grante. I also need to take a trip to see Aunt Riju in Gerudo soon as well. So many trips but each one takes me away from the Capital for a month or more at a time. Everyone besides Uncle Yunobo seemed fine at my coronation. Even Aunt Papaya which I was worried about. I feel she just seem more frail at my grandmother's funeral for her grief. She was one of my grandparents oldest friends and grew up hearing about them, from her legendary grandmother. I do hope whoever reads these one maintain good relationships with the heads of the of Hyrule.

-Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 3 (27 NC)

This year has been a horrible one. I hope whoever reads this one day does not suffer the fate I went through this year. And hopefully if someone reads this it means I never suffer through this year again. This year began with the Death of King Dorephan of the Zoras, he was a few days over 272. Attending the funeral reminded me of my grandmother's funeral. The Wise Zora Priest instead of Elder Paya, and Uncle Sidon in my place. He could not control his tears. Similar to how I felt. I felt I nearly broke Victor's hand. I kept squeezing it. He is my rock. Whoever you are I hope you have someone as good as my Victor to support you. Being Queen is lonely sometimes. I try to get out into Castle Town once a week to meet people and just talk, hear their stories, their concerns. But still I feel so distant. But with Victor, I know he is right there, Always a half-step behind so if I stumble he will catch me before I fall.

Between King Dorephan funeral and Uncle Sidon's coronation as King I learned I was with child. I could not have been happier. Victor and me had been trying for 4 years since our marriage. Since it was still early I decided to still go to Sidon's coronation. We had not announced it to the public just yet. For that I am glad. For sadly I miscarried about a week after the coronation. I spent most of year in the castle focusing on paperwork, just wanting to avoid thinking of it. My grandparents spent their lives fighting for the Kingdom to return to glory, and I do not want to end their line. Victor has been their for me the entire time. But I know he is just as devastated. He will be a good father. I just hope we have a chance. Aunt Papaya says I still can bear children, but a future pregnancy will have to be kept under close eye for future complications. I am glad Victor told her to come. For Aunt Papaya is the closest thing I have to a parent left, and she just can hug me and I feel a little girl again. Safe. Treasure the ones around you. For everyone needs support.

* * *

Year Zelda I - 4 (28 NC)

Dear Future Monarch of Hyrule,

I began this year by traveling to the Desert and seeing Queen Riju of the Gerudo. Her Daughter Joli is doing well, and her granddaughter Rubi is adorable she is 6, and I have not seen her since I attended her blessing with my grandmother. Victor had to stay in Kara Kara as I went to the Gerudo Town proper. He met with merchants on the trade network and various new route ideas. In the Summer I traveled through Tabantha and into Hebra, visiting Elder Tulin of Rito Village. His mother Saki is now has gotten to the point she can no longer fly. I may have to travel again next year for another funeral. So much death. But it is the circle of live. In the Autumn I thought I was done with traveling for the year but Yunobo of the Gorons passed and I went to up the mountain in Eldin. And paided my respects. Uncle Yunobo is the second of the four new champions we have lost. I felt sick the entire time. And now I know I it was not just for Uncle Yunobo's passing. I am again with child. One that will be born next year if all goes well. Aunt Papaya and Uncle Grante are both going to spend the Winter and Spring in Castle Town to look after me. Victor is escastic. He is so hopeful. And I am just a ball of worry. I need to relax more but I still have work. Hyrule is still building itself back up. May the goddesses look after me.

\- Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 5 (29 NC)

Dear Daniel,

My son, I do hope you are the one who will read this one day. For I could not be happier that you safe and healthy. Your father has not stopped smiling in the last few months since your birth. My Council is also happy for Hyrule has an heir if any unspeakable event should befall me. But I hope that you do not rule Hyrule for many years for I wish to see you grow up. My beautiful baby boy. As your blessers I named your Uncle Kir for Nayru, for I could not think of anyone wiser to guide you, maybe besides Aunt Papaya or Uncle Grante, Uncle Sidon for Farore, for I could not think of anyone more adventurous to lead you, and Aunt Riju for I could not think of anyone stronger to fight for you. Uncle Sidon was also my blesser for Farore, but for Nayru I had Uncle Kir's mother Aunt Papaya, and Uncle Teba for Din. We have lost both Uncle Teba, and Aunt Papaya and Uncle Grante both said they are too old when I asked about it. If for some reason I am gone before I have a chance to teach you about your role in Kingdom these three and your father will be your greatest supports. With all the events happening around you I have fallen a bit behind on my duties how my grandmother ever ruled and raised my mother and then me I will never understand. How did she ever sleep. Probably from pure exhaustion. I do suggest sleeping whenever you get the chance for being monarch or a parent is exhausting but both are so rewarding.

Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 6 (30 NC)

Dear Daniel,

My son, you have reached your first year and I took you meet the Great Deku Tree. You will not remember him the next time you see him, but my grandmother went and saw him every ten years I was told. I went with her 10 years ago. So you will be 11 when you meet him again. However he was very happy to see you. He says you will be a fine King one day. And I trust The Great Deku Tree. He is one of the oldest spirits around. Dating back to the Hero of Time. One of the few surviving legends from before the calamity. When thinking about any hero, I just think of my grandfather, and I also hope we have no need for a Hero of Legend to appear anytime soon. For if we need a hero, that means something terrible as befallen us. So if a hero does rise welcome them, for they do not bring a terrible fate, they save us from it. And if the next hero is half as brave and strong and wise as your great-grandfather, Hyrule will be fine. I also went back to Hebra in fall, We have settle on the terms and conditions of new mining rights for the Gorons to mine in the Hebra mountains to help us continue rebuilding Castle Town. The various towns and some of the stables across Hyrule are beginning to grow into more proper settlements as well which is nice to see. I hope that Hyrule continues to blossom.

Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading. Again, Comments, Questions, Critique, any feedback of any kind is welcome.**


	2. Years 7-16

**Author Note: Welcome back to a couple more years of the reign of Queen Zelda. I am glad for interest shown in my story. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read it. I honestly wrote these next few years just after publishing the first 5 years. It was my day off and I was so excited to actually have them out there. And seeing the view count go up through the day really gave me a confidence boost. I do hope you enjoy the next few entries.**

 **Again, critique is welcome and encourage. Spelling and Grammar errors being pointed out will be very helpful. Also questions for I probably will not be very in-depth with brief statements on years. But any additional information you wish to know, just ask and I will most likely answer.**

 **Potential Triggers: Death has been and will be mentioned and impactful. I, as many, have dealt with loss. In many forms, and not all firsthand. But I have seen it on many stages. By death, I mean this mainly includes people who have lived full lives but sometimes it can mean those who are younger including miscarriage. If something makes you uncomfortable or you have a question or wish to talk to and with me feel free to speak.**

* * *

Year Zelda I - 7 (31 NC)

Dear Daniel,

My son, I feel the busiest portion of being Monarch of Hyrule is the travel. It seems downright endless. Seeing the Kingdom is something that can take months at a time. Given the carriage and staff I must travel with, going to Gerudo Town takes nearly a month each direction, and then the meetings and business I must attend to at my destination in addition to it. It would much be much faster by horse or your great-grandparents Sheikah toys but sadly they would only work for them. I miss riding the Eponator with Grandfather or Grandmother, or instantly traveling to the very top of the many towers across Hyrule. I think I will try to focus and rebuilding the maintaining a better transportation network throughout the Kingdom. but that will have to wait a bit. This year I traveled to Gerudo Province to speak with Aunt Riju about a another settlement forming at the Southern Oasis, we toured the location talked about resources and supplies that would be needed for such a settlement and it looks doable, the Southern Oasis has seen an increase in natural water flow in recent years. Upon my return to Castle Town I thought I could relax, but then a day afterwards I received word that Aunt Saki, Mother of Chief Tulin and Widow of Uncle Teba of the Rito had passed, so I headed through Tabantha up to Rito Village. If it wasn't for the fact I had spent so long traveling already this year I would have visited Lurelin Village in the late summer, but instead I took you to see Aunt Papaya and Uncle Grante in Kakariko Village, a much shorter trip. While you stayed with them a bit more I continued on to Hateno, which is bustling. The people of Hateno are starting their own fishing enterprises on the coast. They are the agricultural center for Hyrule. But Farming elsewhere, such as in central Tabantha, or south of Lake Hylia in the Ordona is increasing as well. I am glad Aunt Papaya and Uncle Grante are doing well, their son Kir is doing well as well, he just happened to visit while we were there so it was good to see him. I hadn't seen him since your blessing. Aunt Papaya and Uncle Grante just want him to settle down give them grandkids, but he is a wanderer. Having you around must of appease them a bit, or they just had use you for a bit more guilt for Kir. Either way, unlike Kir, I just wish to travel less and spend more time with you and your father. Victor has been staying with you while I go on these various trips, which makes the road a bit more lonely. I look forward to the day you can start joining me more regularly on these journeys.

Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 8 (32 NC)

Dear Daniel,

You have now reached the age of three, which is a great blessing. Aunt Papaya, Uncle Sidon, and Aunt Riju gathered again at the Temple of Time to bless you once again. I am so happy you are healthy. The year has not been very eventful otherwise. I enjoy that in a way. I spent more time with you and Victor which is good. An uneventful year is something you will treasure in the future as King. For more often than not, eventful more likely means bad news than good. When not spending time with you and your father, I attended to my council and paperwork. Going over the economy, food production and surplus, and population statistics. Castle Town is becoming the City of Greatness again. I hope it continues to grow for you.

Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 9 (33 NC)

Dear Daniel,

My son, compared to last year, this one was very eventful. A great storm rained down on Lurelin Village in the Faron Province. A mudslide cause great damage to many homes and the loss of 146 people. That is about 2 percent of Faron Province's population. I toured the area shortly afterwards seeing and helping the initial clean-up. I had a majority of the workers from Castle Town reconstruction process travel with me to assist. Castle Town has been in the slow and steady reconstruction process for years and will be for many more. But these people need homes now. Roughly 300 families, which is over 500 people have lost their homes in the event. It is definitely one the harder moments of being Queen. I feel for them. I want to help them. Hateno Village in Necluda Province, also sent them extra food for the workers and the ones who need it. I wish them all the best, I could not stay for more than a few weeks, there is always work to be done back home and when I returned I was I was glad to see you again, safe and well.

Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 10 (34 NC)

Dear Daniel,

For record keeping this is my tenth year ruling but similar to other anniversaries I will celebrate 10 years at the end of my tenth year. Like you turn 1 when you finish your first year, and this year you will turn 5, upon living through 5 full years. It also marks your father and my 10th wedding anniversary. I am so grateful to have him in my life. I won't gross you out, but know that I hope you find someone as good as your father to support you in life. Lurelin is doing better, I returned and saw the rebuilt homes, and new docks, Everyone has a home again. Some may be with extended family but a home is a home. As you know our home is in ruins for the most of the castle reconstruction will be done once the Town is more stable. But the areas we do have are still ours. They build more homes out of wood in Lurelin which is a lot faster then stone work. But I want Castle Town to be stone and sturdy. To survive for centuries maybe. Long past us. It was my grandmother's vision to for Hyrule Castle Town to be stand the test of time. And now it is my vision as well, and a vision I hope to one day share with you.

Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 11 (35 NC)

Dear Daniel,

I do not remember much from when I was your age, just bits and pieces really, the most impactful moments I guess. And I do not know if today will be one of those impactful moments for you, but I want today to be remembered here. Today we attended a memorial service for 10 years since my grandmother's passing. You never met her. But she was amazing. I do not talk about my grandparents or parents as much as I should, it is hard. But they were wonderful. My mother died when I was 7 years old and my father when I was 9. I love them dearly, and miss them greatly. But my grandmother and grandfather were there for me when my parents no longer could be. My grandmother, mother, and I share the name Zelda, a name which may have been confusing at times but one that should be shared by all woman born in this family. My grandfather the Great Hero passed when I was 14. And then it was just me and grandmother. She was my world in a way. And I miss her dearly. She also lost her mother when she was young, and her father to the calamity.

I am sorry for the tears that stain this page. I do not talk about them a lot for it fills with sadness that they are gone. And I am sorry to cause you any distress for I know you do not like it when I cry, as I did today. But crying is okay. It helps with the grieving. Don't always hold your emotions in. Let them out when appropriate. I am so sad they are gone but have come to accept that now. For I am grateful for every second I got with them. They would have loved you so much. In the last few years I have constantly thought back when I need help on what they would do not only in ruling but also in raising you. My grandmother was hopeful to meet you, she was hopeful to meet any child I would have. She passed just before my first wedding anniversary and the entire year she asked constantly, "Are you with child?" She walked me down the aisle at my wedding. She didn't even planned it, Uncle Sidon was going to instead, but she just appeared at the door of the Temple right when I was getting out of the carriage. She was and is everything I aspire to be. I will try to talk about her more for it will be good for both of us and helpful in the future for both our reigns.

Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 12 (36 NC)

Dear Daniel,

This year is was not the most eventful. I did almost no traveling for instead I hosted Chief Gorno of the Gorons, Uncle Sidon, King of the Zoras, Aunt Riju, Queen of the Gerudos, Chief Tulin of the Ritos, Uncle Grante of Kakariko, and the Mayors of Hateno, Lurelin, and Ordon Villages. They spent three weeks going over future plans for the development of Hyrule. I much prefer talking one on one with them by traveling. For when they are all in a room it seems we get less done. These Summits are good though. We still get to hear ideas and who dislikes them. For the people who dislikes them are always the most vocal after an idea is proposed. You got to meet with Riju Granddaughter's Rubi the Sidon daughter's Mipha though. And you enjoyed that. I am glad you got along. Rubi may very well be Queen of the Gerudo by the time you are on the throne, but most likely Uncle Sidon will still be King. He is only 161, I think. I can not honestly remember exactly, but 161 came to mind so I going to go with that. Either way, I hope yo can maintain the peace in any summits you may host. And no matter the heads of the various parts of Hyrule remember that while you may be monarch you need them to work with you our of mutual respect more than anything else.

Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 13 (37 NC)

My Dearest Daniel,

I am sorry for this year. I wish we didn't have to go through this. I hope when you read this, it is no time soon for I write this with worry it may be. A few months ago I learned I was with child, and you were excited to become a big brother. But it did not end well. As you probably have learn from the entries from before your birth I was pregnant before you. And sadly there were complications and I lost the baby. And sadly again I have lost a child. And this time it nearly took me with it. It scared me and your father and you. I am so sorry I never meant to collapse in front of you. I hope you are well and you know how much I love you. For you are my son and with your father are the center of my entire world. Your Father tells me I have to rest, and I hope to tell you in the morning I love you so much.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 14 (38 NC)

My Son,

I hope one day you marry a wonderful woman and you have children without any complications. I had hoped for a big family but it proved difficult each time to conceive and I have been inform I should not continue to try. I do however count myself as lucky for I have a beautiful child. I had to cancel my trip to Kasuto Province and Eldin Province for I am still recovering in Castle Town from last year. Aunt Papaya has been around often but the traveling is getting to her. If she wishes to live as old Aunt Impa and Aunt Purah she needs to not tax her body as much. But I am glad she has been around. She loves spoiling you with treats. Early next year I do have to travel again to Kakariko and Hateno and then later Lurelin. I will take you part of the way, I am going to take you to Kakariko and leave you with Aunt Papaya and Uncle Grante. They will teach you about the Sheikah for a few months while your father accompanies me. I am glad I have these wonderful people to support me. I hope you have people like them to support you too.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 15 (39 NC)

My Son,

We started this year by taking your first official trip to Kakariko and I was glad on how well behaved you were. Aunt Papaya and Uncle Grante said you were polite and kind at all times. You made me very proud. Lurelin has completely recovered from the storm that hit it a few years ago. And Hateno's port is beginning to blossom. Hyrule is growing wonderfully. I am glad you enjoyed yourself I hope you look back on those memories fondly when you read this and later in life in general. In the Fall we took another trip. A memorial service for the 25 anniversary of my grandfather's passing. I can not believe how long it's been. He was every bit as great as any tale you hear about him. Saving Hyrule from the calamity was only one deed he did in service for our people. He help countless souls with anything they needed whether it be minor or major. He helped rebuild Hyrule. Tarrey town in Akkala, Ordon Village in Ordona, Rauru Village in Kasuto, and so much more. He and grandmother were amazing. They are both heroes to me. The kindness you showed reminds me of him. And I am glad that all of the traits you got from him it was something basic and helpful in all situations.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 16 (40 NC)

My Son,

This year you got to meet the Deku Tree again, but to you it felt like your first meeting. Your Great-Grandmother said to me on my first trip to see the Deku Tree with her and my grandfather. That he is one of the last deities around guarding our land in plain sight. Well he is hidden in the forest so no one really can see him that well. But it also shows how beautiful and wondrous our Kingdom is. Hyrule is full of life, full of magic and awe. It's people and it's lands I am glad to serve and protect. And One day I hope you will do the same. You are starting to learn more about my duties and I am trying to impart on you many lessons. My grandmother did not let me start attending regular duties alongside her until I was 16. But she did start my lessons around your age which is why I have started them now. I hope these entries and your future lessons help prepare you. I know I have never been much of a writer but I hope you still find some help from these personal insights.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading. Again, comments, questions, critique, any feedback of any kind is welcome.**


	3. Years 17-26

**Author Note: Thank you so much for reading so far. Here are a few more years of the reign of Queen Zelda. I really am just so glad for the interest shown in my story. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read it.**

 **Again, critique is welcomed and encouraged. Spelling and Grammar errors being pointed out will be very helpful. Also questions for I probably will not be very in-depth with brief statements on years. But any additional information you wish to know just ask and I will most answer.**

 **Potential Triggers: Really, if you already read this far, you know death is so far the only thing I feel is triggerable. If I include anything else that there should be a warning about please do inform me. If something makes you uncomfortable or you have a question about what someone feels about something or really anything just ask.**

* * *

Year Zelda I - 17 (41 NC)

My Son,

I think the most eventful thing for this year is the the fact that Kir is getting married. Aunt Papaya and Uncle Grante are thrilled. Absolutely thrilled. I never thought I see the day a girl would steal his heart but Faye did. As Kir will one day be Sheikah Elder, we will be going to the Wedding, which will take place next spring. These are the events I enjoy most as Queen. The times were you just get to enjoy yourself without much worries. It also makes negotiating building contracts between the leaders of the various factions of Hyrule easier, when they are in a good mood and partaking in a celebration. With the good news I plan on using it to help get the Hyrule transportation network better maintained. With improved roads we will be able to move foods and supplies even quicker through the Kingdom. My Son, always remember in times of joy people are more generous.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 18 (42 NC)

My Son,

This year has been more eventful then some in the past. In the early portion we took a trip to see your Uncle Kir get marry to Faye. It was good to see Kir. He was a little older than me but was one of my favorite friends growing up. You will hopefully see more of him. He still loves to travel so he will start traveling on behalf of Aunt Papaya and Uncle Grante for most occasions. They are in their 90s already so it makes sense. I always say we should visit more often but I always find myself to be so busy. But I was very happy you spent part of the summer with them. While you enjoyed yourself with Aunt Papaya and Uncle Grante, I got the Gorons and Laborers from Tarrey Town, Hateno Village, and Kakariko to agree to improve the roads from Foothill Stable and Hateno Village to Castle Town. This is amazing. We still much to accomplish but Castle Town is growing by the day, and this will improve trade, transportation, and so much more. It will be a multi year process and then I hope to expand and improve the rest of Hyrule's network of roads and bridges. I feel transportation is important for the growing nature of our Kingdom. We broke 75,000 in the census taken two years ago. I wish it did not take so long to compile the numbers from the entire census but I understand. I thank the Rito for traveling far and wide to record it all for us. We are growing wonderfully and I do hope Hyrule continues to grow under you.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 19 (43 NC)

My Son,

This year has been hard. I travelled to Goron City, Zora Domain, Rito Village, Gerudo Town, and Lurelin in this year. Which meant I spent more than half the year away from Castle Town. Sometimes that the worst part of being Queen, for the times you can relax and spend time together with your family are not as often as one would wish. In a few years you will start to come with me on these kind of trips. But I am sure you enjoyed your time with your father and when he joined me on the Lurelin Trip for seeing the Village 10 years after that horrible storm, you got to spend some more time with Aunt Papaya and Uncle Grante. And by your good example I hope you'll make your Uncle Kir and Aunt Faye want to have kids sooner than later. Every letter from Aunt Papaya is about how she still not pregnant. And every letter from your Uncle Kir is how Aunt Papaya is complaining that Faye is not pregnant. And Uncle Grante letters are just about he trying to teach Faye how to be the spouse of the Village Elder, which to me means telling Faye having a kid is important for it is the next village elder. I understand were there coming from. But I hope you have kids when you are ready not just because myself or your father tell you too. But in all honesty, I am greatly looking forward to my future grandchildren, one day. For right now you are much too young to be a parent and your father and I both are too young to be grandparents.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 20 (44 NC)

My Boy,

Usually your mother writes an entry every year, so one day when you are King you will still have some information to help you. But this year she ask me to write it. I think in part of it being our 20th wedding anniversary. 20 amazing years with the best woman in the world. I am very lucky to have you as a son and your mother as my wife. I do not know much about being the Queen, I write that and then realize I have watched your mother for 20 years be Queen so maybe I know more than I would first think. I do know it is hard. Your mother, is always tired, but also always somehow finds the energy to continue going. She spends a great deal reading and researching everything that has to be done almost anywhere in the Kingdom. I understand why, it is good important work. I am always there to help her. And I hope you know that finding someone in life that will support you is key to any marriage, but especially important with a job as tough as leading Hyrule. Also please know that it is important to sleep, and relax, and spend time with the people and with the ones important to you. Your mother tries to go out and spend a day in Town once month, she use to try once a week, but now I go out on her behalf most of the time. I should take you more often. I know understand more on why she does this, writing these entries once a year, it nice to just say something to you and lets my feelings out. I love you my boy.

The other reason I think your mother asked me to write this entry is because your recent conservation of wanting to join the Guard. She does not particularly like it, mainly for she worries about you. You are Hyrule's only heir. But you are also our only son. And we love you and wish no harm ever befalls you. With that said I feel it would be good. Your Great-grandfather, handled the guard until his last few years. And I actually was recruit under him for my first year. My time in the guard ended upon my engagement to your mother, but if I had not met her I would have stayed until retirement myself. But being consort is very busy. The only concern I have in a way. Is you spend several hours a day every week in lessons preparing yourself to be King. A job I hope you do not have until your are much older than I am when I write this. But we have no clue when that day will come. I feel you could join partially at the moment, do training exercises as a recruit with the Castle Guard for the time being and do your lessons still in the afternoon if you wish. I know I am writing this and you won't read this for years but I always felt writing something down organize your thoughts so this is how I am going to represent your idea back to both you and your mother. Either way I hope you understand when you read if you do not now, for as child I rarely understood completely when I was told something I did not want to hear exactly, but someday you will hopefully see the way we reasoned our decisions.

Your Father,

Victor, Prince Consort of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 21 (45 NC)

My Son,

This year as you turned 16, I took you on a pilgrimage of sorts. When I turn 16, my grandmother took me on the same trip. When you were about 2, I took your father so if anything had happen he would know where these places were, and one day you will likely take your children as well. Hyrule has the blessing of the Triforce, which almost always awakens in their princesses, but as member of it's line you carry the blood so you also will be blessed. Monarch and Princess are two different titles I hold in a way. As the Princess Zelda, I pray to goddesses for the safety of Hyrule and as Queen I serve the people of Hyrule. Queen is also a title I hold until death, but Princess is one that I can relinquish to next Zelda in the Family Line when I see fit. Given the fact I pray several times a year and have to oversee various ceremonial events a princess such family weddings, blessings, and funerals, along with semi-regular pilgrimages to various shrines and temples across Hyrule it is best suited for younger members of the family. As there is no other Princess Zelda at the moment I hold both. Either way, Having you blessed at the Three Sacred Springs across Eastern Hyrule was a great honour. I am glad it did not prove difficult for you. My grandmother told me she great issues in feeling the power from inside us. But was happy that neither myself or my mother had any problems and she would be happy for the same to be said of you.

It's been 20 years since I lost my grandmother and even now I miss her. My parents I miss as well, but I do not remember them as well I would wish too. I remember the stories people told me about them more than them themselves and that pains me sometimes. I love you my son. You have already made me so proud. You kept up with your lessons and are participating in basic guard training every morning. I am glad your father convinced me to let you train. You have been taking notes in meetings and raising excellent questions. And next year you will take your first official trip on business for the Kingdom. I remember when I started I was so nervous but you so calm through it all. Thank you my Son.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 22 (46 NC)

My Son,

This year we took two trips and through both of them, you were well mannered and on top of everything. Much better than I was when I first started taking official trips with my grandmother. I did try to break you in easy like my grandmother did. My first trip was to See Aunt Papaya and Uncle Grante too. I did not tell you that, but I would not be surprise if they did. The second trip was to the reopening of Akkala Citadel which will be the permanent home for the Hyrulian Guard. You contained you excitement very well. I am no longer surprised by how much better you have been than where I was at your age. You are doing well. Akkala Citadel is not complete but is at least usable now. Also we took another trip back to Kakariko for Aunt Faye had your little cousin Kliff. He is adorable. Reminds me of you at that age. I wish you were closer in age, but Kir is one of my best friends and he just over a decade older than me. So I am sure you will become good friends in due time. Aunt Papaya and Uncle Grante are so over the moon with this. Seeing them sing and coo over Kliff makes the years melt off them. And the road we got in agreement at their wedding, finished the Hateno to Kakariko Route. The rest of the route will be done in a couple of years. And the Northern Route will be finished hopefully in two years. All things of celebration. And it is good to celebrate whenever life gives you a reason. Cherish these moments. They are the ones that get you through the rougher times.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 23 (47 NC)

My Son,

This year we went to my least favourite activity as queen. A Memorial Service. Elder Gorno of the Gorons passed and even though you did not know him, I had work with Elder Gorno for nearly 20 years. He was much stricter than my Uncle Yunobo was but a good Elder. The New Elder Dag-bu Seems jollier even given the circumstances. Goron funerals are not the saddest funerals, They celebrate the life and party in the late member honour. They do miss their fallen brother but now he returns to the mountain and that is there circle of life. We also got to pay our respects to Uncle Yunobo's monument, it looks good, just a small one per his request, on Daruk's shoulder. But the clothing we have to wear for the trip is very tedious. You were very quiet and I realize you have been to services for people who have been long dead like my grandparents but I had not taken you to funeral before. I am very happy unlike me you did not deal with a lot of death as a child. But sadly I know that when you read these I will not longer be there to help and guide you. So know I that I love you so very much. I could not be happier to have you and your father in my life.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 24 (48 NC)

My Son,

This year is an important lesson for you learn. Even when you do become King of Hyrule you will still be barred from Gerudo Town. Even though the Gerudo like all people are citizens of Hyrule, they maintain their autonomy or the ability to rule over their region as their culture and tradition dictates. Your Father and you tour Kara Kara, and the new settlement around the Southern Oasis while I met with Aunt Riju. After I am gone Aunt Riju will meet you in Kara Kara when you visit but never in the city. The last time a man was allowed was your great-grandfather and he only gained entry upon proving himself as Champion. And before that, believe or not. He crossdressed as girl to travel the desert for it simply made life easier on his journey back them. My grandmother showed a picture of him dress like that one time and it was hilarious. I will actually show you that picture once I am done writing this. I should have shown you a month ago when we returned but it slipped my mind. Please do not go crossdressing to gain entry, there were circumstances for it such as stopping Calamity Ganon. But the point I wanted to make is you may be King when you read these, but you will respect each of the regions of Hyrule's tradition and culture. As we ask them to do for us. Respect is key in maintaining the relations between the different areas of Hyrule.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 25 (49 NC)

My Son,

20 years ago, I was blessed by the goddesses. With a beautiful boy, and today you stood before me as a man. I am so proud of you. You have officially been made a member of my council. But as your mother, I will forever love you and see you as my precious baby boy. I am glad to see you grown so well. I do not really have any pearl of wisdom to say, But you did make me proud. Thank you my son.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

Daniel,

This is your father now. I just also wanted to say I am proud of you son. Continue the good work. Love you Daniel.

Your Father,

Victor, Prince Consort of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 26 (50 NC)

My Son,

This has been a busy year. We once again met with the Great Deku Tree. I really do find the forest to be so peaceful and so relaxing. The Koroks are always so welcoming. I wish we could have stay longer, for you asked the Deku Tree so many questions. I will try to bring you back to see him again sooner than 10 years from now. I enjoyed hearing the stories with you. And then my Silver Jubliee. I understand why the Kingdom rejoices, 25 years of my reign. I am glad to celebrate it as well. For everything I have accomplish as Queen. When they told me the people wanted to celebrate I was hesitant for the day my ascension is the also day my grandmother passed so when they agreed to hold it several months after in better weather and closer to my 50th Birthday, I was much happier to partake in it. It was tiring. But I enjoyed it. I was probably most surprised that Uncle Grante and Aunt Papaya came in person. They haven't traveled to the Castle in over a decade I feel like. I can not remember the exact last year. Kir has been traveling in their stead. But little Kliff is growing up fast. It might be because we don't see him as often. I think next year I will send you to spend some time in Kakariko either on business or pleasure. I know he is only 4 and you are 21 but still I hope you to form a friendship if not now later in life. I know we saw them more than once this year for in the Autumn we went for Aunt Papaya's 100th Birthday. And with Uncle Grante's 100 coming in a year and a half it gives another reason to visit. With all these good occasions were should take the time to be thankful.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

 **Author Note: Thank so much again for reading. Again, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed seeing an entry from Victor, I wanted to try a different perspective, and I may include some entries from him again.**

 **Comments, Questions, Critique, all is welcome. Suggestions, wishes, etc. I am more than happy to read and consider I do not know exactly how long this will be. But I hope to have fun and you all too.**


	4. Years 27-36

**Author Note: Thank you so much for reading so far. Here are a few more years of the reign of Queen Zelda. I am glad for interest shown in my story. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read it.**

 **Again, critique is welcome and encourage. Spelling and Grammar errors being pointed out will be very helpful. Also questions for I probably will not be very in-depth with brief statements on years. But any additional information you wish to know just ask and I will most answer.**

 **Potential Triggers: Really, if you already read this you know Death is so far the only thing I feel is trigger-able. If I include anything else that should be a warned about please do inform me. If something makes you uncomfortable or you have a question about what someone feels about something or really anything just ask.**

 _Review Replies: (THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!)_

 _ToLazyToLogin, I do realize that Paya's name is Paya, it is just that for Zelda when she refers to in private, such as speaking to family in these letters, calls her Aunt Papaya for she has called her that since she was a little girl and her grandmother and Paya both found it adorable and never really corrected her... much. When speaking in an official manner she does say Elder Paya or Sheikah Elder Paya. Thank you for taking an interest in Victor, he is one year younger than Zelda so he turns 50 in this first year of this batch. I will be including more entries from Victor and there will be entries from other perspectives as I continue._

 _Guest, our Zelda starts writing these roughly 50 years after the end of the game. It is a little in flux for the exact year but based on the characters you see you can see the continuity in a way._

 _Rose, just a small one, I love Fire Emblem a lot especially Genealogy, Sacred Stones, and Gaiden/Echoes. I may use more name inspiration from those games as we continue but do know they are not those characters. I am just using the names._

* * *

Year Zelda I - 27 (51 NC)

My Son,

We began this year with a visit to Uncle Sidon alongside Aunt Riju's daughter Princess Joli. Based on your father's suggestion I let you chair the meeting to renegotiate the water trade to the desert. Having both the Zora and Gerudo cooperate to direct some water from that flows from the Great Plateau towards the Desert Stable instead of it all being directed into Regencia River. This will increase survivability in the Desert and allow continued growth. I am proud on how well you faired between the two. Joli is drives a much harder bargain than her mother would have and I understand why she went instead of Aunt Riju. It was also good to listen to stories from Uncle Sidon.

In the Summer I had you spend some time visiting Kakariko Village to spend time with Aunt Papaya and Uncle Grante and also little Kliff. Your Uncle Kir and his wife Faye spent time with myself and your father as we traveled the finished portion of the new road being built, seeing the progress. The Road from Hateno to Kakariko will be finished next year. Beautiful stonework which will be easier on the carriage that carry supplies between the villages. The Road north into Eldin is also nearly done and will be continued all the way to Tarrey Town in Akkala. But the most interesting thing is a letter from Aunt Papaya telling me you were smitten by a local girl. You did not mention any of this to me or your father, and I understand I did not tell my grandmother I was seeing your father for a good half a year. She knew of course, but I did not know until later she did, as you will not know I know until later as well. I have also noticed that there has been an increase in letters over the weeks since you return from Kakariko. I guess we will have to find a reason to send you back, hopefully some time soon. Uncle Grante's birthday will be early next year, but I hope to give you a reason to return to Kakariko that is less family oriented so you have more leisure time. I hope everything will fair well.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 28 (52 NC)

My Son,

When the cherry blossoms were just starting to bloom in the spring we traveled to Kakariko Village for the 100th Birthday of Uncle Grante. Similar to Aunt Papaya he was very full of life still. When I was talking to Aunt Papaya about where their energy comes from, she simply laughed and smiled, and told me one day she hopes I will know the joy of being a grandmother. And I while hope I never put too much pressure on you or your future spouse, I do hope I get to know the joy of being a grandmother, for motherhood has been an honour and pleasure, most of the time. I jest even now. I am so happy and lucky to have you as my son. Never forget that. Please never forget that.

While we were in the village, Aunt Papaya also introduced me to Hylian Merchant who has settled in the village since the expansion, William. And his daughter, Georgina. She seems just lovely. After meeting them Aunt Papaya was going to tell me she is the girl you are smitten with, but little Kliff ran up and told me that was "rady you rike". I do hope he masters his "L" sounds soon. But his little lisp is adorable for his age. She seems lovely, I do hope you introduced us one day. I only spoke to her and her father briefly but I feel she is polite and well-read. I hope you one day you find happiness the way I found it with your father.

Later in the year, We traveled to Gerudo Desert for a Memorial Service for Aunt Riju. Joli handled it well. Aunt Riju was but a girl of 12 when she help your great-grandfather calm Vah Naboris and stop Calamity Ganon. She lived longer than most Gerudo, reaching the age of 89. I am sad to lose another of my grandparents trusted friends. Uncle Sidon looked even sadder. He is going to spend some time with Aunt Papaya and Uncle Grante on his way back to Zora Domain which is good. He says that is curse of Zora, for they have lifespans that are nearly 3 times ours in length they lose many good friends. For this I am honestly glad I am not a Zora, I do not like loss. It is never kind. It is necessary, and a part of the circle of life, but it is never kind. I hope mine does not come for many years so you do not have to lose me yet.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 29 (53 NC)

My Son,

This has been an eventful year, early in the year you finally introduced us to Georgina and informed us you have been seeing her. I feel your father over did his surprise look at the time. However I am surprised you did not know I spoke to her and her father last year while we were in Kakariko for Uncle Grante's 100th birthday. I am sorry I did not get to spend time with her more while she was in Castle Town, but there is always something for the Kingdom I just have to see to. Your father who did have a chance to speak with her more in depth informs me she is well informed on various issues across the kingdom, mainly on our infrastructure and agricultural production. Your father also informs me that she did not seem too nervous during the conservations so she should not have much difficulty potentially adjusting to a diplomatic lifetstyle as your future consort. I know I am probably jumping a little ahead of myself there. I just feel if you been with her for over 2 years, chances our this may be your one. In addition you smiled brighter every second she was in the room with you.

The Gorons have finally began full mining production in the eastern Hebra Mountains. This is wonderful for the stonework will not only help in continuing to rebuild Castle Town but we are in process of continuing our road reconstruction from Tarrey Town, through Foothill Stable, Rauru Town and Woodland Stable, and straight through to Rito Village. I hope to one day have great network of roads covering the Kingdom so transportation moves swiftly throughout the Kingdom. I got to tour the Mining Facility in Hebra, and it seems just like the Southern Mines of Death Mountain except, cold. Really instead of sweltering heat, it is snowy even in the Summer.

In the Fall, you invited Georgina back to Castle Town, which I was happy for for it meant I got to meet with her again, but I was quite shocked, and greatly pleased when you informed your father and me that you were going to propose marriage to her. I think she will be a lovely addition to the family. I even happier when I heard she accepted your proposal, and the Kingdom was happy too as we announced it. I do hope she is fine being a center of attention for the amount of interest this has generated is amazing. I remember when my engagement to your father was announcement, every journal writer in the Kingdom wanted to know more about him. They had known of me since I was born, but Victor was a mystery for the most part. I can not blame them, I wish to more about my future daughter-in-law, as well. But I am certain I will learn much about her in the coming months and then years. All in all this has been a good year.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 30 (54 NC)

My Son,

I am so happy for you. I know when you read this it will hopefully be in many years but today I watched you look so happy, you were positively giddy with excitement. Congratulations on your Wedding. I hope you and Georgina are every bit as happy as your father and I have been. For you truly deserve nothing but bliss. I was very happy to see you include Kliff as your Supporter even given your age also from your wedding speech to learn that he introduced the two you all those years ago when I had sent you to spend some time getting to him better in Kakariko Village. I think back on my wedding and I feel that my grandmother would be smiling down on you with nothing but pure glee. Again Congratulations, to both of you. I hope that when you read this you will still be looking back fondly at this day.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

Congratulation my Boy,

Same as your mother I am so happy for you. The entire process from your engagement to today had been wonderful. I cried tears of joy as I saw you up there. Your mother trying to hold them in and I just could not. Thirty years ago nearly to the day, I stood were you standing and I took your mother to protect with all my courage, to love her with all my strength, and guide her with all my wisdom as she vowed for me. And thirty years later I still feel it was best decision I ever made. And I could just look at you today and know you feel the same about Georgina.

When you eventually receive these entries upon your mother's passing I hope you let Georgina read this passage. Dear Georgina, I spoke to you at length during the engagement and I will continue to advise you as long as I able but here is a some words of wisdom for when the time comes that my Son is King and you fill my shoes as Consort. Being Consort is never easy. You are the never the star of show, but the most important support. Always a half step behind ready to be there, the moment you need to be. It is a lot of meeting people, being polite and diplomatic, being a sounding board, being a confidant, and most of all being a best friend. It will never be easy but never get discouraged. Focus when you can on your family and friends, and I do hope you will have children for they will be a great joy and endless comfort. Hyrule is still rebuilding itself from the 100 years of calamity and will be for many more so the road ahead will not be easy, but if you trust one another and love another fully and wholeheartedly you will conquer any obstacle that appears in your way. I wish you best of luck when you receive this message and many happy years. May Goddesses watch over both of you until the end time itself.

Daniel and Georgina, may you live happily forever,

Your Father/Father-in-law,

Victor, Prince Consort of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 31 (55 NC)

My Son,

If I do not say it enough, I am proud of how well Georgina has adapted to life as your wife and her new role as Crown Princess of Hyrule. I had wished to ease into her duties and we had planned for her first official visit outside of Castle Town to be Kakariko, a familiar place that would hopefully put her at ease. But sadly the goddesses have their own agenda it will seem. Goron Elder Dag-bu passing was unforeseen he had only been elder for less than a decade but the entire time he seemed jolly. Elder Offrak seems to be a bit more serious, and I look forward to working with him in the future. Georgina handle herself just fine given her first trip and the her first interactions with the other leaders since the wedding last year.

We sadly will not be taking that trip to Kakariko until the following year for instead, I had to go and meet with Queen Joli of the Gerudos for her newborn granddaughter's blessing. Rubi and her daughter Sa-bori both are doing well. I am sure Aunt Riju was smiling down on the little one. As the event took place in Gerudo Town, I would have in the past gone alone but instead Georgina accompanied me. She was perfectly behaved when meeting Queen Joli and Princess Rubi. I feel she is adjusting nicely overall and look forward to seeing her continue her work. I also enjoyed spending some one on one time with her. She is delightful and a wonderful conservation partner. She also a knack for cards that your father never seemed to grasped. I can see myself enjoying a good game of Rummy with her many times in the future. She was also very interested in seeing the new canal progress from the start of Regencia River flowing through Gerudo Valley. And overall I feel we are both very glad with the progress. It will mean the Gerudo Stable will have a more stable water supply in the future. All in all it was a good trip.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 32 (56 NC)

My Son,

The year was greatly uneventful. I know I have said this to you before, both in person and here in these entries, but I treasure the uneventful years, they mean I get to spend more time with you and your father. We did finally take that trip to Kakariko and honestly the thing is, I am proud of you. You demonstrate your strength and respect in great measure. I mean no disrespect to Georgina, but her father is a good man as a person, but as a businessman, he has one track mind and I do not feel like I should give him favors just because his daughter married my son. I thank you for also standing up to him and respectfully explaining why the crown can not favour his merchant business over all the other solely for that fact he is Georgina's father. I am positive William is good person, but as business man, he is not one I would very like to do business with at this point. I feel sorry though, Georgina apologized several times on her father's behalf even though I told her each time it is not her fault. I would more appreciate her father to be more courteous about the situation but what can you do. Either way I am very proud of both of you for how diplomatically you handle the situation at the time.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 33 (57 NC)

My Son,

The early portion of this year was not the most exciting, While I traveled with your father south to Ordon Village and Lurelin Village you travel northeast to see the Hebra Mines and and progress being made on the road from Rito Village toward Rauru Town. I am glad with how productive both our trips were. The Kingdom is always improving. Lurelin Village looks more vibrant then ever. I remember years ago visiting in the after a great storm and now it feels like that so long ago, like faint and distant memory. I do also enjoy visiting Lurelin for the fresh seafood is always delicious. One day I hope our transportation network will be so good, seafood can be delivered anywhere in Hyrule and maintain a good degree of freshness. That may not be something in my lifetime but hopefully yours. For as long as our family is around we will always strive to improve the Kingdom.

Which brings me to the true highlight of the year. Georgina's pregnancy is wonderful news. I am so happy for both of you and hope everything goes well. I know we all have some worries. But I do pray to the goddesses to protect her and the child both. Learning from her father William, that Georgina mother passed in Georgina birth did exactly the opposite of helping my worries. My own mother dying while pregnant with what I thought would be a younger sibling and my two losses as well. I think we are due for a good and healthy birth. And positive thinking will help as I have been saying a lot recently. I will continue to pray throughout the winter and next year hope everything goes well. No matter what happens know I love you and wish you all the best.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 34 (58 NC)

My Dearest Son and Darling Granddaughter,

I am so grateful. I am just filled to brimmed with happiness. This year has been wonderful. The Goddesses truly shone down on Georgina, for the entire pregnancy went by without a single complication. No cause for worry or concern ever needed to be raised. I am so grateful. She is precious. I also like the idea of two names, Zelda Regina. As we know the tradition of girls born being named Zelda, is one that we all believe must continue but having a second name so we can cause less confusion at times when there are many girls named Zelda is wonderful. I am so happy to have held in her in my arms.

I am also thrilled with the fact your included your father as one of her blessers. I also see him as constant source of strength so I know he will be there to help her stand proud, he will guard her as well Din herself would. King Sidon being her blesser for Farore was also good as he was also yours and mine and even my mother's, and I am certain he is incredibly proud to uphold the position once again. I was a bit surprise you choose Kliff as young as he may be, but I am sure he will be a constant source of Wisdom to her. Seeing Aunt Papaya still don her official Shiekah garb and performs her duties as Elder Paya will never cease to amazing me on how gracefully she dances through the rituals. All in all, I am so excited to get to know your darling daughter, and I hope to be as good as a grandmother as I once had. I already am certain you and Georgina both will fine parents after seeing you dote on her for just these few months. And for the day that my precious granddaughter gets to reads this, a day I hope is not until she is a grandmother herself, know for certain you were loved and cared for since the moment of your birth.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

My Son and Little Princess,

I do not know exactly what to write, for there are no words that I can think of that truly could ever tell you how I feel. I asked your mother if I could write something as well this year but, really I am just so happy. So very happy. While it is now something profound, it really is just a basic word and concept that a child uses. But it is the feeling the fills me completely. I love you both. I am so happy to have been made her blesser for Din. I am just happy. Similar to what your mother said. Both of you, in the many years from now when you finally read this remember always that your mother and grandmother love you both dearly. Even when we are gone, we will still watch over you and send nothing but the happiest thoughts from wherever we are.

Love your Father and Grandfather,

Victor, Prince Consort of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 35 (59 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

As I have probably mentioned before and will mentioned again, being Queen is something that takes time always. I wish it was not such a full time job for I wish to spend more time with both of you. Victor is taking every chance he gets and I am a tad bit jealous, and even William has been around more often to she her. My little princess, if something happens and before I have a chance, know for certain I am so looking forward to watching you grow up and having a friendship with you.

I mentioned several years ago, but as I just endured another summit mainly on the drawing up plans for the rest of the Kingdom future roads and bridges and overall infrastructure I realize how tedious summits are. Your Uncle Kir and Uncle Sidon were more than helpful for they usually have my back and also the Zora already maintain their pathways so elegantly. I have no plans to make the roadways that beautiful but do hope to make durable and maintainable. Elder Offrak wants better compensation for the work his people are doing since the rates and agreement that Elder Dagbu and I negotiated over were only for the two projects that had already been started. I do understand where Elder Offrak is coming from, and the laborers from Tarrey Town and Hateno Village also have their wages which may have to increase as well to maintain a balance. The economy is growing however so we can continue onward. Luckily Samson, the son of Master Carpenter Karson of the Bolson Construction Company wishes to maintain his rates at the same as they have been since my grandparents requested they work to rebuild Hyrule. Samson said as long as his father is still alive he wants to honour the deals that the Princess and Hero made with Bolson all those years ago. It seems we were all able to reach an agreement for the continuation of the road projects at least most of them. We need to actually some of the larger bridges before we start on them. They wish to replace Tabantha Bridge with a new stone one, and Hylia Bridge will take some time to assess. I do hope Hylia Bridge will be repairable. It has been standing for so long, and I feel it is one of the great engineering marvels of the Kingdom. We will more in a few years. Either way, may I wish you both luck in maintaining the peace in these situations whenever you find yourselves in them.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 36 (60 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

This year was busier than most. Similar to me you took a visit away from the Castle while Georgina stayed with you child. I use to have to do that a lot when you were little and it was always hard. But I knew as long as your father was with you, everything would be fine. Thank you for going to Zora Domain while I went South to Gerudo Town. The project for water redirection is going well they are starting to grow crops by the stable in Gerudo Valley and that is amazing in my opinion. Queen Joli and I both sampled the first carrots grown in Gerudo Province and they were delicious. Princess Rubi and little Sa-bori then joined us on a trip to the Southern Oasis and it is beginning to thrive similar to Kara Kara on a smaller scale. I am glad Hyrule is growing. It makes me so happy to see.

In the late summer we took a trip together and while I admired Georgina and your own hesitancy of traveling with your daughter to see the Great Deku Tree, I am glad my argument that your father and I took you when you were only 1 so Zelda Regina traveling at the age of 2 should be and was fine. The Great Deku Tree was jolly to meet her and also Georgina. I still enjoyed the look of shock and wonder as Georgina realized it was a talking tree. Being told is one thing seeing is another. The little Koroks were in awe of the little one similar to how they were in awe of you when you but a baby. I enjoyed listening to the stories as you did. I remember telling you we would try to come back sooner than 10 years but it slipped my mind there is always so much to do and traveling is not something I wish to do in my free time for the amount I spend seeing Hyrule as it's Queen. I feel you have started to feel the same already my Son. And surely my little princess you will most likely feel the same once your older and have done more of it. I love you both. While visiting the Great Deku Tree and going over the event of the last decade it was incredible to think that 10 years ago, Georgina was someone we had not met yet and now she is your wife and together you have given your father and me, our darling granddaughter. I thank the goddesses for shining down on us.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you again so much for reading. I do hope you enjoy these. These years were a lot of fun to write. I really hope you enjoy the additions to the family as much as I did writing them.**


	5. Years 37-46

**Author Note: I really am grateful for everyone who has taken the time to read this. Thank you all so much.**

 **As always critique is welcome and encourage. Spelling and Grammar errors being pointed out will be very helpful. Also, questions for I probably will not be very in-depth with brief statements on years. But any additional information you wish to know just ask and I will most answer.**

 **Potential Triggers: Death has been and will be mention, and impactful. Very impactful. I as many have dealt with loss. In many forms. Not all firsthand. But I have seen it in many stages. By Death, this mainly includes people who have lived a full life but sometimes when they are you including miscarriage. If something makes you uncomfortable or you have a question about what someone feels about something or really anything just ask.**

 _Review Replies: (THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!)_

 _Rose, Thank you so much for pointing that one out. I will correction should be reflected in both this set of years and last set of year. Please feel free to point out any other errors, thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy reading._

 _Guest, Thank you for your advice, I honestly do not have a set update schedule, I just wrote a bit before I started posting, I try to write a year everyday but feel like posting them in groups. Some days I write more than one entry so you will probably not have to wait too long between updates but it will be not be every other day as it was for the first groups. I hope you continue to enjoy reading._

* * *

Year Zelda I - 37 (61 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

This was a good year, Castle Town's new Medical Facility was opened in a large 3 story building which will be able to serve up to 150 patients at a time. I greatly enjoy seeing all the projects that are being finished throughout Castle Town. Victor usually handles the opening of such facilities around town, but as the facility was named after my grandmother I attended in person for the honor. My grandmother always wished to have a grand medical center and an educational center to be some of the greatest landmarks in the town. We still plan on building a great learning facility, but sadly it has not been as high as a priority. I hope to start seeing plans for it soon. The Research Facility in Necluda Province will remain the most prestigious center of learning in the Kingdom for some time longer. Maybe even one day our future descendants will be educated at it, instead of private tutors.

The other thing of note was the sudden trip to Rito Village in the snowy winter. Chief Tulin's wife Khee passing was something we did not foresee and while we did not take you up on your offer, I do thank you and Georgina for volunteering to go in your father and my own place. Your concern is touching as I said and I am proud of it. Maybe in a few more years when your father and I are older, we may you take you up on similar offers on future trips but as of now, we are still quite able to take the trips on our own. My granddaughter, I do hope you when you are older you are that concerned for your parents as your father is for your grandfather and me, and I hope this is a trend that continues.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 38 (62 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

Last year, our year ended with a visit to Rito Village for a funeral. This year we began with a visit to a funeral. I am grateful you agreed to accompany your father and I, for Chief Tulin passing meant we got to meet with the new Chief Lima officially. I feel for him. He lost both his parents so close together, They were both had reached a good old age in the 90s, but still, to go through the losses one after another so quickly, that must of been brutal. I understand though, for Chief Tulin simply lost his will to live without his wife, and honestly, I do not know one day what I would do without your father. He is my greatest support, my other half, my best friend. Similar to how you and Georgina are. I am sorry to have taken you away from her and little Regina for a month, but Regina did enjoy the time with her grandpa William.

In the Fall we received a visit from Uncle Sidon. He spent most the time cooing over the little one. I always enjoy visits with Uncle Sidon, even though they mainly now include business, he is always kind, straightforward, and trustworthy with his intent. Some of the Village leaders are not as good. But Uncle Sidon has no foul fin in his body. The purpose of the visit was to discuss the intent of cleaning Gopango Swamp and the proposal of rebuilding Gopango Village. It used to be a great Zora-Hylian village and we hope to return it to its former glory. All in all, it is a good project to set our sights on. I do not think it is something I will see in my lifetime, but the way you took interest in it, I have a feeling it will be something you continue to work towards. You have always taken an interest in various reconstruction and redevelopment projects around the Kingdom. Uncle Sidon even said it reminded him of your great-grandfather, you know he helped build Tarrey Town, Ordon Village, Rauru Town, and so many more settlements in his time. In my opinion, I felt immensely proud of the comparison on your behalf. I hope the rebuilding of Hyrule continues to prosper well after I am gone.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 39 (63 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

This year was quite eventful but I will focus on three main points. During the Spring I took a trip to Gerudo Province with Georgina again, we did not tour just Gerudo Town, but also Gerudo Stable and it's small farmland, Kara Kara, and the Southern Oasis. It seems to be expanding immensely. Queen Joli also gave me an update that the former Yiga Clan Hideout in Karusa Valley, had an underground spring which they use to grow food and maintain their hideout. With this knowledge, they can have more access to Water not only in Gerudo Town but they could also form another settlement in Karusa Valley. This is wonderful news. I am also glad, that Princess Rubi and Georgina have become fast friends, neither Queen Joli or myself realized the two had begun to write to each other. Also, Queen Joli and Rubi both wished we had brought little Regina along for the trip, but she is much too young for a trip of that magnitude in our opinion. My son, I am confident that when my time comes, you will still have wonderful relations with the Gerudos between Georgina and the little one. Even though you will not be allowed to enter the Town itself.

The second eventful thing is I also appreciated you handling the negotiations with Samson of Bolson Construction Company. After Master Carpenter Karson's death, his son immediately tried to increase the rate by eight times the amount they were under his father. We eventually agree on quadrupling the rate which was much more feasible. When my grandparents originally negotiate the rate it was nearly a century ago, and Bolson, Hudson, Rhondson, and Karson who had all never wanted an increase for it was for the good of the Kingdom and in return, we have never let them go without work. They have refused increases before, but you could tell Samson does not adhere to the same loyalty as those four did. I am proud of how calmly and skillfully you handle the negotiation. Hyrule's economy is growing and with the bounty of the land being so plentiful we will continue to grow, and with all hope, we will maintain the growth.

And finally, the last event was a service of remembrance for 50 years since I lost my grandfather. Unlike when you were little Daniel, I talk about them more for they truly were extraordinary. Regina attended and was a bit antsy for it was nearly 3 hours of service and speeches and tributes. Every nook and corner of Hyrule wanted to present a tribute in my grandfather honor. He was never one for tributes but I am glad even now people remember his heroism and treat him with the reverence he has earned. My Grandparents set a high standard for this family, but I do believe we have all been able to live up to it, to a degree. We luckily have not had a terrible fate befall us to prove that we truly can live up to them. And I hope none will befall Hyrule ever again.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 40 (64 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

This was a good year. Uneventful. So there is little to write about it. I greatly enjoyed spending time with Regina, for she is growing up so fast. She seems older than she is, for she is wise beyond her years. She excels in her lessons and her curiosity reminds me of my grandmother. When you eventually read this my darling granddaughter know that I am proud of how well you are growing up, but I do wish at times it did not seem so fast. Daniel, somedays it feels like yesterday that you were but a baby in my arms. And now you are all grown up with a baby of your own. I also enjoyed celebrating my 40th wedding anniversary with your father. I can not believe all that has happened in these 40 years. And I still wait in wonder for what will happen in the next years. Thank you, my family, for the all the joy you have given me.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

Daniel, Georgina, and Regina,

Thank you all for everything that you are. When I look at you three, I can not help but smile. 40 years I have spent married to the most wonderful woman in all in Hyrule, and you are the greatest gifts of that love. My family. I will cherish you until the end of time.

With Love,

Victor, Prince Consort of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 41 (65 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

This year has not been the brightest for the family. I may have not always enjoyed the time I spent with William, but he was a wonderful father and grandfather and my thoughts have been focused on Georgina the entire year. I was about Regina's age when I lost my mother and I know it is not the same, but a loss to a child is very impactful in any form and I hope she is alright. I hope I have been helpful by giving Georgina space in this trying time. I felt it was best for your father and me to visit Hateno instead of you and Georgina going in our places. I wish you patience, for the time it takes to mourn always seem to last the longest for those around.

Love Your Mother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

Georgina,

My thoughts have been with you this time. May William rest peacefully with your mother for until the end of time.

-Victor, Prince Consort of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 42 (66 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

I do not have much to say this year, most of the year you traveled with your father and me to the various events on our schedule. We saw the Great Tabantha Bridge, which is looking its age. It has been around since before the Calamity and it is about time a new bridge went up. The plans have already begun to be drawn up for the construction project. The old bridge will remain standing until the new one is completed so it does not cripple the transportation network. They should be starting the construction in two to three years time, and finish within 10-12 years. But if my grandmother imparted one thing to me on construction estimates, it is always to add half the estimate on for there will always be a great many delays. And I hope you have come to realize that as well.

On the return, we traveled through the loop north, through Rito Village and met with Chief Lima. He seemed in good spirits. He also informed us for he has chosen his cousin Ner as his successor when the time comes. We then stopped to see the Hebra Mines to see the stone they had gathered for the future Tabantha Bridge project. I do hope to one day cross the new Tabantha Bridge, but in 18 or so years, I would be older than my grandmother was, minus the century in isolation. We will have to wait and see. But if not, I am sure both of you will cross it one day and it will last well past all of our lifetimes.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 43 (67 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

The only thing of note to mention this year was Kliff's wedding. When we received the announcement in the Spring in a letter from Aunt Papaya we were all surprised. Kliff proposing to this girl so suddenly and an autumnal wedding being announced. If it wasn't for the fact there is over half a year gap between the letter and ceremony most would have assumed she was with child, but Aunt Papaya assured me that was not the case. In a way, I do not know if she was more relieve or disappointed with that information. However, both her and Uncle Grante, are thrilled though, even though Kliff is quite young and his bride to be, Evie, is his age they are just so thrilled that he is not following Kir footsteps of traveling for decades before settling down. Upon meeting Evie she was very well mannered and an accomplished archer. It fills my heart with joy to witness their wedding, similar to how I felt when you and Georgina wedded over a decade ago, and maybe one day I will be able to witness Regina marry. She seems quite taken with that little boy she met while in Kakariko, Soren. They were nearly inseparable the entire time we spent in Kakariko. And they have been exchanging letters every week since we return from Kakariko. I am quite impressed with her determination to write him so often seeing on she is only 9 and he must be at least 2 years younger but without fail a letter is delivered to castle for Regina every week. I am glad she made such a good friend.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 44 (68 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

This year was busy, very busy, I originally was set to visit Gerudo Town and then Lurelin Village back to back, but I am beginning to feel my age and I do not like it. The travel gets more taxing on my bones every year. I am very thankful to you Daniel, for taking Georgina to Lurelin Village for the visit in my stead. And I know Regina enjoyed visiting Kakariko Village to see her friend Soren again. They write so very often. It amazes me how determined Regina is when she sets her mind to something. She is excelling at all of her studies and is very in tune with her spiritual essence and her role as a Princess of Hyrule. I wish to say I rested as you asked, but I did not. I apologize now for misleading you, but I will probably not tell you this anytime soon but you should know if something were to happen before I do tell you.

I went north into Kasuto Province past Rauru Town and into the Great Forest. I had a private audience with the Great Deku Tree. I did not even take a guard routine. I snuck away under a cloak of darkness. Victor inform the council I was resting to ensure my health, and given my age, they believed him. I know this is deceitful but as monarch, you will sometimes have to do things in secrecy. I spoke to Great Deku Tree about my roles as Princess Zelda and Hyrule's Queen. One is a role I will hold until death, but the Princess role should not always be held by the Queen. It can be passed from Zelda to Zelda willingly, for we all have Hylia's blood coursing through are veins. The Great Deku Tree informed me that the Princess should handle the more spiritual aspects of the Hyrule, praying at Hyrule's Shrines and Temple, and presiding over its blessings and rituals. I have not done some of these as often as I should and the Great Deku Tree said that before the calamity Princesses as young as 8 years of age were allowed to take the mantle if they were ready, or if they were the only princess alive. I wish to have Regina take the honor and privilege of being the Princess soon. And begin having her performs the rites. She is prepared, she knows the position entails and I feel that she could start in only a few years. I do plan on discussing this with you and Georgina when we all visit the Great Deku Tree in two years time. I am very sorry for keeping this from you for now. But do understand that this is something I wanted to ensure I understood wholeheartedly with the Great Deku Tree beforehand I approached the subject with you. He also forewarned me that Hyrule would face a great shift, that would appear to be a great tragedy but not a grim one very soon, but do not fret for it is not something that is an ill omen.

The Great Deku Tree's warning was quite accurate. In the Fall, we were awoken in the middle of the night with immense shaking, well, most of us were. Apparently, Regina can sleep through an earthquake even though we all rushed to her room to make sure she was fine. My precious granddaughter, I envy your ability to sleep so soundly. Either way, we were quite far from the center and that was the scariest thought for we felt it from the Castle. The center of the earthquake was pinpointed at nearby Mount Rhoam in Tabantha Province. The nearby village of Tabantha and it farmland and stable had taken a hit from the shaking and a few nearby mudslides but luckily there were no deaths. Just property damage and several injuries. The worst of the damage was the fact the Great Tabantha Bridge fell to the bottom of Tanagar Canyon. It was only the wooden bridge, as the construction for the new bridge would not begin until the following spring but it means that we no longer have a bridge crossing Tanagar Canyon. The stones that were already near the old bridge in preparation for construction to begin on the new bridge were fine. We tour the area in the immediate aftermath and so far it seems no one lost there home and it everything besides the bridge should be repaired by Spring, but without the bridge, Tabantha Village will see fewer travelers for the stable, and the crops that were sold to Rito Village will be more difficult to transport. We are directing all laborers from other building projects across the kingdom to assist with the new bridge, for it needs to start and be completed as soon as possible. We will have to wait for the engineers to remeasure the distance for any shifting caused by the quake and also check the stability of the cliff walls before they begin the process. The Rito have started traveling for the crops so that will alleviate one of the issues. Either way my greatest and only joy from this has been the fact there was no loss of life. We will have to wait and see how the construction goes now.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 45 (69 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

This is has been a much better year than the last. Samson of Bolson Construction Company has informed me that every spare resource and worker they have will be on the job to ensure the Bridge is up as soon as possible. They are even building a wooden gondola machine to ferry people across alongside the construction process to ensure that life for Tabantha village will return to some level of normalcy soon. The groundbreaking ceremony was rememberable. Georgina, please know I completely forgive you as I have said constantly since the event. Now that we learned you were with child, it makes sense why you vomited on me on the carriage ride back to the Castle.

The rest of the year passed quickly. Regina continuing in her studies and her endlessly stream of letters to her friend Soren. And finally near the end of the year, the birth of my grandson William. I am so happy that your pregnancy went as well this time as it did last time. I was quite surprised since I did not think you were trying for a child but I rather not think too much about it. I am glad both of you are healthy and happy. Regina is so excited to have a brother. And also word arrived from Kakariko, Kliff's wife Evie is expecting a child next summer so William and their child will grow up closer to age than any members of our two families since technically my grandmother and Grand Aunt Impa. I am glad this year has concluded on such happy notes.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

Daniel and Georgina,

Know I am so happy and proud that you have given us our second grandchild. Having watched you raise Regina for the last decade I know little William is lucky to have you as parents. And Georgina, I am sure your father would be very proud.

With Love,

Victor, Prince Consort of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 46 (70 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

This year was still very eventful. We began the year with little William's Blessing ceremony. I am glad you choose Uncle Sidon again for Farore keeping with tradition. Princess Rubi of the Gerudos as the Din's blesser mirrors her grandmother, Aunt Riju, being your blesser Daniel, and I was quite honored to give my grandson's Nayru's blessing. While you and Georgina stayed home with the little ones I took a trip with your father to Zora Domain, we had a chance view the plans for the Goponga Village and we look forward to seeing it one day. Uncle Sidon was in high spirits, for his daughter Mipha is nearly fully grown, and will have her coming of age ceremony in next year, in which we will travel once more. In the midsummer, we took a trip to Kakariko to meet Kliff and Evie's little one, a beautiful little boy named Vale. Apparently, it is a Sheikah name form a long time ago. He looks precious. I was very happy when you were named one of his blesser's Daniel. But even with all the excitement Regina only wanted to spend time with her friend Soren. I am quite surprised their friendship has remained so strong from just letters given the fact she is now 12 and he is a few years younger at 9. But I am happy there such good friends. Your father actually jokes he may be our future grandson-in-law. If that proves to be the case I am sure they will be very happy together.

After the trip to Kakariko, we next headed to the north to visit the Great Deku Tree. And I am sorry that parts of the visit caught you by surprise but am grateful for you and Georgina's understanding as I explained my vision for Regina, and Regina's understanding and willingness in everything. As of this year, I am still Queen of Hyrule, but my beloved granddaughter is now known as Her Grace, The Princess Zelda, Her Royal Highness Princess Zelda Regina of Hyrule. With the Great Deku Tree's blessing, we took her to the Springs of Power, Wisdom, and Courage to seek the blessing of the goddesses. A role she shall continue to perform until one day she passes it to the next princess most likely a daughter of her own or one of William's. To any future Monarchs of Hyrule, please know that in my opinion, the Queen of Hyrule should always let another Princess Zelda hold the role of The Princess Zelda. It just makes life simpler and less demanding especially as we get older. As I enter my Seventies I feel the years catching up to me. I do not plan to slow down anytime soon but do realize I need to recognize my limits are decreasing ever so slightly.

The last thing I want to make note of is the Great Deku Tree's somewhat cryptic message. "In the coming years you will face things you never wish to have faced and you will face things that never thought you would face. Your decisions could prove difficult but stay true to yourself. For whatever may happen it is not the worst that could happen." He would not say more, but it left us all with questions. Well, he did say years so we have time to ponder this. I do hope that we know sooner than later, but that is not for us to decide, merely the goddesses. May they always shine down on both of you.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you again so much for reading. I do hope you enjoy these years as much I enjoyed writing them.**


	6. Years 47-56

**Author Note: Thank you so much for continuing to read. Here are the next years of the reign of Queen Zelda. I do hope you continue to enjoy reading about her life. Please note some of the years are longer in this section and have heavier material.**

 **Again, critique is welcome and encourage. Spelling and Grammar errors being pointed out will be very helpful. Also, questions for I probably will not be very in-depth with brief statements on years. But any additional information you wish to know just ask and I will most likely answer.**

 **Potential Triggers: Character Death. Ethical and Moral Decisions.**

 _Review Replies: (THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!)_

 _Rose, I am glad you have been enjoying reading it, I am actually much better at world building than plot development or character development so this is an exercise in the second one. For your question, well, eventually everyone dies, but if I will continue past Zelda, that I do not know yet. Quite possibly. I would not mind writing Daniel in the future and maybe even Zelda Regina one day. I have come to love them all. So we will see. I do have to make that decision soon, but not today._

* * *

Year Zelda I - 47 (71 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

Even though we had just visited Uncle Sidon in Zora Domain the year prior, we ventured there again this year, with Georgina and little William staying behind. Princess Mipha had her coming of age ceremony. And all I could think is this little Zora is only a few years older than me, I have known her for such a long time but she is just getting started and I am feeling my bones creak with age. I do believe I am aging gracefully but being Queen is a job with little rest and one that I am proud to uphold. It is a job we give everything to, for the people of Hyrule are worth it. Never forget that.

But feeling my age also was something that was apparent when we went to Goron City and even with the clothing and the elixirs it still felt so sweltering. The upbeat nature of Elder Offrak funeral as with any Goron funeral will never cease to catch me off guard. Also the fact that I feel Elder Do-mar is the sixth Goron Elder I have had the privilege to work with... sorry fifth, my memory is not quite what it used to be, Yunobo, Gorno, Dag-bu, Offrak, and now Do-mar. Either way, several of the leaders have changed in my reign, 5 Goron Elders, 2 Rito Chieftains, 2 Gerudo Queens, 2 Zoran Kings, and Aunt Papaya still carrying on. Now I just made myself feel really old. I hope you all live good long lives.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 48 (72 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

This year you, your father and I took several trips across western Hyrule. First, we traveled to Rito Village for Chief Lima's funeral and to meet Chief Ner officially. He wants to improve the land of the upper rim of the Lake Totori and have a settlement surround the lake. I think it is a grand idea, Hyrule population is on the rise, we have hit nearly 90,000 with the most recent estimates. As far as I am concern more towns are always a welcome addition as long as they can support themselves.

We next traveled south to see the progress on the new Tabantha bridge, it does not appear to be much besides the base of its supports and the scaffolding along the cliffsides, but it is progress nonetheless. Speaking to the Engineers they expect it to be completed in nine years without any delays. I do hope so. The gondola ride across Tanagar Canyon was not something I would say I enjoyed. Ever. It was only a few minutes across but still, I would have much-preferred being on a bridge. Tabantha Village looks as if an earthquake had never struck it only a few years ago. The only reason one would think of it now was the loss of the old wooden bridge spanning the Canyon.

From Tabantha Village you and your father journeyed toward the Castle to return to little William as Georgina and Regina met up with me and we continued onward to Gerudo Province. We went straight through the Valley, pass Kara Kara and into Gerudo Town proper. Queen Joli and I discussed the plans on the Southern Oasis and Karasu Town continued growth, while Princesses Rubi and Sa-bori took Georgina and Regina on a tour of the City and to see the annual Sand Seal Championships. I wish I had the chance to have gone with them, I have not seen the races in years, my grandfather was actually an accomplish sand seal racer back in the day and I tried it when I was in my teens but did not really get the hang of it. Either way, I am glad they enjoy the time we spent in the desert. Regina wrote all about it, in another letter to Soren. No matter where we take her she is always writing to Soren. This year was a lot of traveling and honestly, I am getting more and more tired with each trip. I may ask you or Georgina to do more trips on my behalf in the coming years but we will have to wait and see.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 49 (73 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

This year was not quieter but did involve less travel than last year, with only two events of great note the first our trip to Gerudo in the summer, and the second our trip to Kakariko in the fall. Early in the year, we were informed that Princess Sa-bori was expecting a child, the young princess Nali, and later in the early spring, we learned that Kliff and Evie were expecting their second child, and a beautiful little girl was born to them Genevieve or Genny for short. The trip to Gerudo Town was short and the child was healthy. Queen Joli is lucky to live to meet her great-granddaughter. And the Kakariko visit was a bit longer but it was a relaxing trip for the blessing. Regina spent the entire time focusing on Soren, of which your father and I met the young boy's grandmother Olivia, she was quite shocked for she did not realize that Soren's "letter friend" was the Princess, she just knew Regina as Regina. They are quite close, they have written each other constantly for going on six years now. William also enjoyed spending time with Vale which is good I am glad they are forming strong friendships. I am also grateful for our trip for Georgina which I thought was starting to gain some weight as she aged is actually again with a child. Aunt Papaya catching that was quite a surprise for with Georgina at 41 years of age, she is past peak childbearing years. Luckily the lack of complications with William's birth 4 years ago gives us hope that no issues will arise but we will be keeping a watchful eye on Georgina this next year.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 50 (74 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

This has been an eventful year for our family. In the middle of the year, your father and I celebrated our 50th Wedding Anniversary, and I can not begin to tell you how lucky I feel to have 50 wonderful years with him. I could not have found a more perfect man to be my husband had I met with every man in Hyrule. I still love him as much as the day we wedded. And still I am so very grateful that he stood with me through these last 50 years, in the good times and not so good times. I know sometimes given my roles in Hyrule being married to me must be nothing but difficulties, but we have survived everything the world has thrown at us and I am so grateful that we now are surrounded by such an incredible family.

Shortly after our anniversary, Georgina gave us our newest addition to the family, a healthy granddaughter, named in honor of our union for she bears reference to both our names, Zelda as every girl born into our family and Victoria the feminine form of your father name. Princess Zelda Victoria of Hyrule. I treasure all three of my grandchildren. May they be blessed by the goddesses, now and for eternity. I am glad that Uncle Sidon was once again invited to give Farore's blessing, and was glad for Princess Rubi of the Gerudos to give her Din's blessing as she did for William, and also for Evie giving Nauru's blessing. Our little granddaughter will be well blessed and well loved her entire life. That is something I am certain of.

The only other thing that I wish to record this year is the most surprising piece of information. Regina is growing up. Her sudden announcement that she asked Soren to date her took your father and myself a moment to process, to say the least, and I believe you an Georgina were equally shocked. She is now 16 which is an appropriate age to think about dating but she asked a boy who to my knowledge is only 13 years of age. But I will admit he is a bit tall for his age but still he much too young at the moment. It would be fine in a few years for them to date but he is just so young, and Regina is also still my granddaughter but seeing on how they only are in person once a year at the moment, in that regard I guess it will be fine for now, in the end, I will support your and Georgina's decision on this matter. In a way, I am not surprised they started dating for I am sure we all saw it coming eventually, we just did not expect it while they were so young. Next Spring when we attend a remembrance service for my grandmother in Kakariko will be the next time they will be together in person and we will speak to them then about this. At length.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

Daniel and Georgina,

I thank you both for all the support and good wishes you have given us over the years. I would not trade the last 50 years for anything less than one of you or the little ones. For they are the most precious thing that has come from my fifty years together with your mother. Just thinking about still brings a smile to my face as it did 50 years ago, I am still hopelessly in love with her and am grateful she agreed to be my wife every day of my life. I wish you the same happiness I have blessed by the goddesses with every day. For I see you both and your 20 years of marriage and know you are also still very happy.

I also wish to touch on Regina recent announcement of her beginning to date Soren. They are much too young, but I also know if any of us were to try to keep them apart they would just fight harder to be together, so we should be patient and allow them to date but not marry until they are older, at least until Soren is nearly 20. I know that might seem an eternity to them, but I have seen them interact every visit to Kakariko and I see the way they look at each other, smile at each other and the way Regina is when she writing her letters to him. They are in love and I can see them one day being where your mother and I are, writing these notes to their children and grandchildren, still filled with joy for being together. I am looking forward to seeing their love continue to grow over the years.

With Lots of Love,

Victor, Prince Consort of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 51 (75 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter and all our descendants who may read these,

This year has been quite interesting. I will start with the topics of a simpler nature, and in the order in which they happened which luckily is the same. We began the year with a trip to service of remembrance for my grandmother, fifty years since she began her eternal slumber. The people who remember her, remember her with reverence. To this day the deeds of her and my grandfather are still an inspiration to us all. A few months later we celebrated my Golden Jubilee, 50 years have I lead Hyrule as it's Queen. I am grateful the people think of me with such fondness for I strive to serve each of them the best I can. Aunt Papaya and Uncle Grante did not come this year, which is understandable they came for my Silver Jubilee 25 years ago which was a great surprise at the time. Per Regina's wish, Soren and his grandmother traveled with Kir, Faye, Kliff, Evie, Vale, and Genny. Which caused some shock, for she announced to us all at a private dinner, she wishes to marry Soren. And Soren agreed. We were so shocked we were speechless, except for Soren's grandmother Olivia who kept her wits about her and said "Congrats but not until Soren is 20." They were a tad bit disappointed but are willing to wait the 6 years. There is a part of me that is happy for them, but I am more concern with how fast this has move given their youth. But we agreed to announce their engagement in a few years and then allow them to marry once Soren came to age. In all honestly I feel we will have to wait and see if they continue so strongly but given the letters have last for so long I do not have any doubts.

Now for the event that must be recorded. For 50 years I have kept these notes in all honestly they become more a chronicle of my life and reminders of my love for you, my precious family, and once I am gone could be used as historical documents on the events of reign more often than helpful tips on being monarch. But if I ever had to record something that must be preserved for the knowledge of future generations it must be this information. If I were to summarize the events of the last week, I think shocked, surprised, confused, and so much more come to mind.

It was a little after 2 in the morning or is that still at night, you know what, that is not important in the slightest. I was awoken by a guard, a Gerudo messenger had arrived with an urgent message for me. I think the last time I was woken in the middle of the night for something was the Tabantha Quake. And the last time an urgent message from the Gerudo arrived, Aunt Riju had passed so I assume some tragedy had befallen Queen Joli but that was not the case. The message was written by Queen Joli herself, "To Queen Zelda, Come Immediately to Gerudo Town, you may bring your husband and son if you wish. - Queen Joli"

The first thing of note was the permission to bring men to Gerudo Town. Which was unheard of besides my grandfather. We assembled the fastest horses, and instruct luggage to follow us later. The five us, (myself, Victor, Daniel, Georgina, and Regina) all gathered in the one carriage and set out for Gerudo Territory. Two guards steering the carriage and the Gerudo Messanger only had one thing to add, she was one of 6 messengers sent from the Queen. We all had very few answers but so many questions. We traveled for only 2 days changing horses at each stable to ensure our continued movement. Upon crossing Digdogg Suspension Bridge, King Sidon of the Zoras and his daughter Mipha we spotted from our vantage point. Which led me to believe Queen Joli sent the letters to all of the leaders of Hyrule. Given the thinness of the canal that had been built we met with King Sidon and Princess Mipha and squeezed them into our carriage by having Daniel Regina ride the horses pulling us. King Sidon's letter was the same as mine.

Upon arriving at Gerudo Stable we learned the Gates to Desert has been closed which was a small cause of alarm. And Princess Rubi was waiting for us with Elder Do-mar who had rolled faster than are carriages, and Chief Ner who had flown. At this point I realized this 4 of the 6 messages, which cause some confusion, I assumed they had gone to us six leaders but Queen Joli would not need to send one to herself. And Aunt Papaya, sorry Elder Paya of the Sheikah would receive the last. We were then escorted by Princess Rubi who would not inform us of why were gathered. We were brought to Kara Kara and told to wait for Queen Joli to meet with us.

Then upon all disbelief, Kir comes in with both his parents Elder Paya and Uncle Grante. Which meant given the matter it is important for I know they would not have traveled this far otherwise. Then Queen Joli finally appeared and told us something that was more difficult to process than I would have thought would be. 4 days prior a pregnant Gerudo gave birth in Gerudo Town. The birth was hard and nearly took the mother's life but at the end, a healthy baby Gerudo boy was born. A Gerudo boy was born. For the first time in millennia, a Gerudo boy was born. And it confused everyone. Queen Joli looked much older than she did at my celebration earlier this year, the circumstances must have cost her a great deal of sleep and given her a great deal of stress.

Gerudo Law is finicky, most know Voe or Males are not allowed in Gerudo town and technically the punishment is death, but rarely enforced, most are just thrown out of the town immediately. But given the nature of the child and mother's condition, they have allowed the boy to stay. But also the ancient law was never taken off the books. Every 100 years a male Gerudo will be born and he will be king. But no Gerudo male has been born in thousands of years, so it causes great confusion. Many believed it was a myth at this rate. First, an ancient charm from the desert means the people can not give birth to males anyway, and even outsiders like Hylians would unable to conceive a male while in the desert. So how could a Gerudo who conceive in Kara Kara, and gave birth in Gerudo Town have a male child? We were mainly speechless.

Elder Paya was one of the first to speak, and she brought forth a theory. Calamity Ganon at one point before his corruption was a Gerudo male, but because he had not died in all that time, a new one could not be born until he died, and since my grandfather defeated him roughly a century ago it meant the cycle could finally begin anew. We consider this for it was the most likely theory, but we have no way of backing this up. Regina suggested praying to the goddesses at a Gerudo Temple, but that is a long trek and longer dig for it has not been unearthed since the calamity buried much of the southern desert. I then finally asked who Queen Joli sent the Sixth letter too. Queen Joli responded she sent a letter to be delivered to the Great Deku Tree, with hopes her messenger could reach him. Elder Paya responded that is the best course of action, the Great Deku Tree has weathered all eras since the Hero of Time.

We agreed that some of us would travel far north even though we just traveled to the South to seek guidance from the Tree. When we received word a child with a mask of a skull was at the gates demanding an audience, for he had received a letter from the Queen. This was the second great surprise. For Skullkids are not something anyone had ever seen in living memory, not even my grandparents had met them. But it was not a Skullkid. As the child came in he took the skull mask off revealing a boy with bright orange hair and freckles. He looked around and say, "Heed thy words, for thy words are entrusted by thee Great Deku Tree. What counsel do ye seek?" Is accent was old, older than anyone had heard outside of the literature and history books. We were speaking to a Kokiri. Which no one would ever think would happen. I honestly did not believe they still existed, but here is one now, and I was left with many questions I still do not have answers too.

We explained the situation about this newborn male Gerudo. And the first question this child asks in return after hearing the story was simple "May thou show the child to me?" And the Queen agreed. And per her word we then were escorted, males included, to see the child in Gerudo Town. The Town was quite abuzz with chatter, everyone had one conservation on there mind. The news had spread like wildfire which is why no gerudo may leave the desert at the moment. For if word got out it could spell disaster. One thing I should write is the worst thought one could have. The idea that this child is Calamity Ganon reborn. If people thought that, they would come to Gerudo Town to kill the child before he grew. And none of us at the moment wanted the child to die. He is just a child right now, innocent in all things.

We met with La-Mesa, the mother of the child and she agreed to let us see him, on the promise we would do no harm. She seemed scared. Which if I was in her position I would be as well. The little Kokiri had the child laid in front of him and then took out a vial of liquid, he said it was Deku Sap, and he spread it on the forehead and cheeks the symbols of Din, Nayru, and Farore. He then turned to La-Mesa and asked what is the child's name, and she responded Ranrok, to which Queen Joli said: "You have high hopes". I did not know at the time but a few days later I learned that King Ranrok II was a Gerudo King before Ganon was born, he is the most revered of Gerudo Kings apparently and one of the few whose is still remembered all this time later. The Kokiri then responded. "There is no malice in this child. He is as pure and innocent as any other child born in Hyrule, With the death of the Gerudo king, the next one may finally be born. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

Queen Joli looked so confused, as if she had a hundred questions but deciding which to ask. "When would he become King, all those years ago?" and the Kokiri replied, "That is your decision, for you are now Queen. Gerudo Queens did not rule until death long ago. They ruled in their prime and step down to aid their daughters in their early reigns. Hylians, Goron, Zoras, and Rito believed in service until death, but not Gerudo or Sheikah. Times have changed, but if you wish to honor the ways of your people from long ago upon his marriage to the princess who will be his queen. So that all King's descendants follow one line." In my opinion, I do not know if the Gerudo would welcome a King even though they love their traditions. Queen Joli had a similar line of thought, and she said she would let her people decide on if this boy should be our king. The Kokiri then put his mask back on, and said: "If your people are against the idea and see him with malice, then send him to the forest for he will be welcomed." This Kokiri then turned to me and then Regina and said "Your Grace, it is always an honor," bowing and in a blink of the eye, he was gone.

We then next pondered the idea of this little boy being King of the Gerudos, it seemed weird for the Gerudo to be lead by a man. But time will tell if the boy will lead or not. Queen Joli has many questions before her. And I and the other leaders will respect the decisions but now we must wait and see.

I wanted to record these thoughts and the events that unfolded to the best of my ability for they may be crucial in the near future and if not, then in another hundred years. I will hopefully be able to provide more up to date information the following year.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

My Precious Family,

I wanted to write something in honor of your mother, I love you, my precious family. I hope nothing but the best for each of you. Whether you be Daniel or Regina or someone who reads this in hundreds of years. We come from a long line of greatness, and I hope we continue to do Hyrule right. I do hope whoever you are, you are as happy and healthy as our land is. Please know you can look back on those who came before you if you ever need the courage, strength or wisdom to act, for this family is full of it. May the Goddesses forever watch over you all.

Lots of Love,

Victor, Prince Consort of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 52 (76 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter and all our descendants who may read these,

We began this year with another trip to Gerudo Town, this time myself, Georgina and Regina. And to our surprise, Aunt Papaya sorry Elder Paya of the Sheikah once again joined us even though you can easily tell the travel and desert climate is hard for her. We listen to a Council meeting of Queen Joli and an open forum for the all of the Gerudo. The boy, Ranrok, was born for the first time in thousands of years, being the main topic of interest still, and word of his birth had spread so the entire Kingdom was waiting on what would happen. The discussion began in the morning the day after are arrival and well after sundown we were still discussing options. The mother, La-Mesa, advocating as best she could, telling tales of the great King Ranrok II, and pointing out her son is still a child. The testimony that he is in no way a reincarnation of Calamity Ganon, brought a great many fears to rest for the Gerudo, for they still feel great shame that he brought upon there people. After much debate, they decided a vote to decide what to do from the options they had whittled it down to.

A. Allow the Boy to become King and marry Princess Nali as his Queen.

B. Allow the Boy to become the Official Consort but not King of Princess Nali

C. Designate his life to service in the Temple, praying for the Gerudo People

D. Banish the child, to live under the protection of the Great Deku Tree

E. Sentence him to death

F. Adjourn to the decision after the Boy comes to age in 15 years.

The end result of the vote was actually the final option, adjourn until the boy comes of age, which held 32% of the population. 28% thought he should give his life in service of the temple. 17% thought he should become the official consort to Princess Sa-bori. 13% vote for banishing him to the Great Deku Tree. 7% choose to have him become King with Princess Sa-bori has his Queen. And the remainder 3% choose to have him sentenced to death. The results were announced three days afterward, so people could vote in that timeframe. And at the secondary meeting, you could feel La-Mesa relief on being told her child was not to be killed. I feel for her as a mother, I would not know what I would do if Daniel life hung in the balance. I honestly did not want the option on the ballot, but there were those who did and obviously choose it. It makes me a bit sick, for even if it was a foul reincarnation of the calamity Ganon, I do not know if I could have them kill a child. I may have no choice if it was for lives it would save, but this is not the evil reincarnated so I do not believe he should face death so young.

Later in the early fall, we traveled to Hateno Harbour for it first major ship was launched. H.M.S. Princess Zelda, named in honor of my grandmother in particular. She will sail east to across the seas to re-establish our contact with her neighbors across the waters. We had trade relations before the calamity with a great many nations and we wish to renew and maintain them again. We brought William and Regina, and William seems particularly amazed with the ship. As we toured it he told me he didn't want to leave the ship. He has a yearning for adventure that reminds me of my grandfather in a way. It was a decent trip besides the end when your father slipped and fell on the docks. I really wish he hadn't his hip pain has been bothering him for several weeks since we return, but the doctors can not do anything really. I do hope it will get better but if anything he has been getting worse. Well, we will have to wait and see on that.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 53 (77 NC)

My Family,

This year has barely begun but I already know it is a horrible one. I miss him so much. I can not believe your father is really gone. It's been a month but with what would be our 53rd wedding anniversary coming soon it feels like I am still at the tombs. Just crying as they close the doors. I miss him so much. I want him back. I remember my grandmother losing my grandfather and she crying silently with me and telling me it is okay to cry it is okay to feel sad, for you may be separated from the one who has left our world but you will be reunited one day. And I know she missed my grandfather every day after he was gone. I do not know how she lived for nearly 13 years without him. Please know that your father always loved you all, Daniel, Georgina, Regina, William, and Victoria. His last words were to make sure you all never forget he loved you all. Daniel, you are our precious baby. Georgina, you were the daughter we never got to have but always wanted. Regina, William, and Victoria, you were our hope and happiness every day.

Love always and forever,

Zelda & Victor, Queen and Prince Consort of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 54 (78 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

I am very grateful for all the support you have given me since we lost your father. I miss him every day, it is as if a part of myself is gone. And this year did not help in the slightest. Aunt Papaya passing away was horrible and I feel for Uncle Grante. Kir is now Elder of the Sheikah Clan. This has been a trying set of years. I am getting older myself and feel the years compounding with everything that has happened. And the deaths do not seem to stop for in the fall Goron Elder Do-mar passed and we met with his successor Arun. I wasn't particularly close to Elder Do-mar, in fact I think he was the Elder I met with the least, but still, there has been so much loss, so thank you, my family, for taking the time to support me and each other.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 55 (79 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

While being Queen meant I never had time off really for the losses we suffered I am grateful you all took on more of my roles in these last 2 years. However, it has been good to get back into the swing of things and continue moving forward. I still wake up every morning and miss him, but it's gotten easier to pry myself out of bed instead of wallowing about it. I have taken to writing to Uncle Grante for he is going through the same feelings, we both feel as if we lost our other halves. Daniel and Georgina, Regina and Soren, I hope you do not have to face this loss for many many years for it will come to one of you and it is so horrible I would not wish it on the greatest of villains.

My Son, I also wish to add, that I am so grateful to have been able to celebrate with you, your 50th birthday and your and Georgina's 25th Wedding Anniversary. It feels as though it was yesterday I first held you in my arms, but it was so long ago. You have grown into an exceptional young man. A wonderful son, a loving husband to Georgina, and an amazing father to Regina, William, and little Victoria. May your life continue to be filled with happiness.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 56 (80 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

This year was a bit of good news to alleviate the feelings of sadness and loss that seem to have overtaken the castle. We announced to Kingdom, Regina's engagement to Soren. They will marry next spring. I am happy they have had such a beautiful story already. They have been each other's best friend for well over a decade now, and I am grateful that they will stand by each other for many more years. I have taken the time to get to know Soren, and his grandmother Olivia. I feel that they are lovely people and look forward to seeing more of them. My Son, I am proud of how well you raised your children, Regina will do fine as Queen one day, as I know you will be fine as King. William and Victoria, are both excellent as well and I am sure they will continue to grow up to be wonderful people.

We also took a trip to the Great Deku Tree, as we do every 10 years, William and Victoria both were amazed by the Koroks and loved playing with them, and listening to the stories that the Great Deku Tree told us. But it was not all fun and games. We discussed the Gerudo boy, Ranrok, and apparently, the option for banishment to the forest is only while he remains a child. So the decision being delayed until his sixteenth year may need to be brought up sooner if that option wants to remain viable. I will have to bring this up with Queen Joli when we next meet, most likely at the wedding. It wasn't the most popular option, but without it, those votes could swing the decision greatly. We also discuss why we see Koroks when we visit but we never saw the Kokiri who wore the skull mask, or any Kokiri before. We did not get an answer, but that is fine, some mysteries are not meant for us to solve. It was weird to not have Victor on the trip. I know I am not the only one who misses him. We all do. But one day we will be reunited, just in many years.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you again so much for reading. I am sorry these years had a couple of longer ones. Not every year is super exciting, and some years based on what happens I feel they would say less or more. So near the end, we got some very short ones for I feel Zelda would not want to say much with her mood. I do hope you continue reading. Thank you once more.**


	7. Years 57-66

**Author Note: I really am grateful to everyone who been reading this. Thank you all so much. I know it hasn't been that long but I started to outline parts of this in early June and It's been about a month now and I feel I cover so much and I am grateful for the support.**

 **As always critique is welcome and encourage. Spelling and Grammar errors being pointed out will be very helpful. Also, questions for I probably will not be very in-depth with brief statements on years. But any additional information you wish to know just ask and I will most answer.**

 **Potential Triggers: Death, Character Death, Moral and Ethical dilemmas of ruling**

 _Review Replies: (THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!)_

 _Guest, I am glad you showed an interest in the gerudo boy, I will not say the fate the Ranrok, but will tell you his fate is decided in this section of years, so you do not have to wait long. Also the Kokiri might be Mido from the description I gave, but if he is the same as he was in Ocarina of Time, who really knows, it been so long. I do not know if I will address this anytime soon, but I have played all of the games, read way too much_ _fanfiction, and have read Hyrule Historia the book cover I am using for this fanfiction multiple times. So I may place little references like that to past games. I also like the Kokiri and may use them again if the opportunity arises and you may get more answer than. But for now let's see what the next few years as in store, shall we?_

 _Rose, I am glad you showed an interest in Ranrok, and know that his fate will addressed in this section of years so you do not have to wait long. Also the Kokiri could very well be Mido, but we will know for certain only time will tell. I will probably be throwing in references to the older games as we continue, plus I love the Kokiri. I am glad you sensed Zelda's depression during the end of the last years, the losses of a her husband coupled with the loss of one of her last parental figures would makes anyone filled with grief. Time will help as we see in these years. Thank you so much for your support. I hope you continue to enjoy reading as we see were Zelda Regina and Soren go, as well as to watch the little ones though the next years._

* * *

Year Zelda I - 57 (81 NC)

Their Royal Highnesses The Duchess and Duke of Hylia,

My Darling Granddaughter and Grandson-in-law,

My beautiful Zelda Regina, I could not be more happy for you. To witness your and Soren's union was a great joy. For over a decade you both have been each other best friends and I am glad you have chosen to remain together, to walk alongside one another until the end of your time. When I look at you both, I see nothing but the brightest of hopes for the future of Hyrule. I wish your grandfather could have seen you today, he would have cried tears of joy. And to Soren, welcome to the family. By the time you read this, I know that this is something you should have already known, but know I truly do mean it. I am glad to have you join us. As I said in my toast, To my granddaughter and grandson-in-law, the new Duchess and Duke of Hylia, future Queen and Prince Consort of Hyrule, you may feel that have large shoes to fulfill, but never feel like you are in a rush, enjoy every second of your life together. For every second is worth savoring.

Love your Grandmother/Grandmother-in-law,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 58 (82 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

I was happy and sad this year. The happiness for we got to open and cross the New Tabantha Bridge. It has enough space for carriages to travel in each direction at the same time with ample room for pedestrians on the sides. Little Victoria seemed to marvel at how high up we were. I think we will take her on a trip to Rito Village one day soon. I have a feeling she will enjoy looking down on Lake Totori.

Then I was set to travel to Gerudo Town and meet with Queen Joli on the Ranrok issue again when a month before I set out we receive word that Queen Joli had passed at the age of 86. Regina, Georgina, and I traveled for the funeral rites. Queen Rubi seemed to handle herself quite well, but Princess Sa-bori seemed to have trouble containing her tears. With another passing of a good friend, it reminds me of my own mortality. I have for over 50 years written these passages for one day I will no longer be here and you both have something to read from me. But I would pray when you were younger for a long life and to not pass anytime soon, as I am now in my 80s I feel the years catching up to me. I am more tired now than ever before but I will not slow down just yet. I vow to serve the people for as long as I am able, and I am still able. I know you all will uphold the same vow one day and I do not have to hope you show the same dedication as I have, for I already know both of you will. That I am certain of.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 59 (83 NC)

My Son and Darling Granddaughter,

For the most part, this year has been simple, not too much traveling but you both joined me on a tour of the southern portions of the Kingdom. First while crossing the Bridge of Hylia we met with engineers who are in the process of assessing it for its future maintenance, but the rain is proving difficult to scale each of the supports to check their stability. We will have to be patient about getting more accurate information. Then we continued onward to Ordon and Lurelin. While we were passing Lakeside Stable near Lake Floria, we actually met with members of both of the villages on the idea of beginning another settlement around the stable. Floria Village would be its name. As Hyrule population continues to grow and develop, another settlement would be welcomed. But we are in no rush for this one, there are already so many projects and settlements being built, I simply believe we may begin overstretching ourselves at this rate. It why I did not agree for work on Hylia Bridge to begin until Tabantha Bridge was finished. I do not see a day anytime soon when Hyrule will not be growing and we will not have the need for new projects to continue developing. Pace yourselves, that is my advice at the moment.

The greatest joy of the year happened in late summer. Regina announcing her pregnancy is such wonderful news. My darling granddaughter, you will have your first child in the coming year, and I do hope everything goes swimmingly. I am very excited to meet my great-grandchild. As I am sure we all are. Congratulation to both of you.

Love Your Mother and Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 60 (84 NC)

My Son, Darling Granddaughter and Little Great-Grandson,

I am so happy to be able to write that. Although I am sorry Regina, I am so sorry for all the difficulties that happened during your pregnancy but also I am just so grateful that you and little Alastair are alive and well. I am just so grateful. Words can not express how relieved I feel that both of you survived. Although, I am very sorry to have heard that you will no longer be able to bear children. I know you and Soren wanted to have a large family, your grandfather and I also wanted to have a large family, and we eventually got one we were blessed with three wonderful grandchildren, and now I have a great-grandson. Also my apologies for declining to be a blesser of the little one, I am much too old for that, I feel a blesser should be someone who will be able to watch them grow up, and while I do not plan to die anytime soon, I know that is not something I get to decide on. I do hope to watch the little one grow up as I have been watching you and your siblings and also your father, but I am getting older and my time will come sooner than others. However, I am very glad about your choices of blessers, your brother William, for Farore's blessing, Uncle Sidon for Nayru's and Soren's grandmother Olivia for Din's. I was a bit surprised that Olivia accepted but she is younger than me by quite a bit. I do know the little Alastair will be loved and cared for. That much I know to be true.

Love Your Mother, Grandmother, and Great-Grandmother,

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 61 (85 NC)

My Son, Darling Granddaughter, Little Great-Grandson, and all those who come after us,

This year was the anniversary of 60 years of grandmother's death and my ascension to the throne of Hyrule, as with my Silver and Golden Jubilees there were celebrations across the Kingdom and I hosted a summit of the leaders across Hyrule. Throughout these celebrations, it has given me a chance to reflect on the changes within Hyrule and our family in these six decades and my life in general. It has been quite an eventful and a memorable ride. I made a speech at Summit that in part I am recording here now to preserve it for time.

I have been alive for 85 years now, and have gone through many changes in that time. I was born Princess Zelda of Hyrule, granddaughter of The Princess Zelda, and the Hero Link. The Silent Couple who fought the Calamity and brought peace back to our land. In my childhood, I lost my mother and father and in this process, I knew early on what grief and loss were like, a feeling I never forgot and has stuck with me my entire life. But when one door closes another opens. I spent the next years with my grandparents who mourned together with me, as the new Crown Princess of Hyrule. I began to assist my grandmother more after my grandfather passed away and learn how to one day lead Hyrule, and has the years were cruel to her, I took on more of her duties. At the Age of 20, I took her more spiritual duties by becoming Her Grace, The Princess Zelda, a title I held for 50 years until passing it to my own granddaughter. And then with my grandmother's death, I began my new role, Queen Zelda the First of Hyrule. I felt incredibly alone in one regard losing one of my greatest role models and friends and the last of my blood family. But I did not walk the path alone. I had my husband who upon our marriage the year prior was made Duke of Hylia. A title he traded to be my Prince Consort. For 52 years and some months, he supported me and I supported him. In the good times and bad. In the last 60 years I have been on the throne so much has changed. Hyrule has grown continuously throughout the years. New villages have dotted the map, roads have been improved, bridges rebuilt, farmland cultivated, and so much more. No leader of Hyrule who was in power when I took my place is still alive. But even with all these changes, this is still Hyrule. Our Hyrule. A beautiful, wondrous land that I am proud to call home. I am proud of everyone who calls this land home for they mean it, with every bit of themselves for we all continue to move forward in improving it. I am now an old woman, who may not live much longer, but I know I can pass knowing that I have done every service I could for the people of Hyrule, and when my time does come I can see it is in good hands. The leaders of each part of Hyrule are quite capable and my son Crown Prince Daniel, and granddaughter The Duchess of Hylia will follow in my footsteps as I did my grandparents. In no way does that mean I will just lie down to die, for I will continue to serve thy people until my last breath. I vow that to Din, Nayru, Farore, and Hylia.

To my Descendants, I do hope you always continue to serve the people of Hyrule as best as you are able. May the Goddesses shine down on you now and always.

Love Your Mother, Grandmother, Great-Grandmother and overall Ancestor,

Zelda I, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 62 (86 NC)

My Son, Darling Granddaughter, Little Great-Grandson,

This was a year of great importance. Georgina, Regina and I went to Gerudo Town as they reopened the discussion on the Gerudo boy Ranrok. He is now 10 years and some months of age, and if they wish to keep the Great Deku Tree's option on the table they must decide now. Never in my life has this trip felt so long and as much as an ordeal, traveling in general, seems to keep getting harder, but the ethics of this trip always weighs heavily. However after not one but four days of an open forum where throughout the four days I feel as if nearly every Gerudo took the floor to speak their mind, finally the vote happened. The options were the same, besides there was no longer a push off to a later date option:

A. Allow the Boy to become King and marry Princess Nali as his Queen.

B. Allow the Boy to become the Official Consort but not King, by marriage to Princess Nali

C. Designate his life to service in the Temple, praying for the Gerudo people

D. Banish the child, to live under the protection of the Great Deku Tree

E. Sentence him to death

The main differences between this forum and the one about a decade ago, was Ranrok spoke on his own behalf, and his words shocked me, he spoke so calmly for a child and said that he would adhere to the decision, even if it was his death, but to please consider any of the other options. I never wish a see a child have to face what he is facing again in my life. Another surprising turn was that Princess Nali also took to the floor, which I do not think Queen Rubi or Princess Sa-bori realized she would do. She asked to spare Ranrok's life, she would be more than willing to marry him especially if it meant to save his life. These children speaking so calmly and frankly about this turn opinion greatly in my opinion, and once the vote happened I think the same could be said for the Gerudo people as well.

The results were, 1% choose to sentence him to death, 8% choose to allow him to become King, 28% choose to banish the child to live under the protection of the Grear Deku Tree, 31% choose to allow the boy to become Nali's future consort, and just barely winning was 32% designate his life to service in the Temple, praying for the Gerudo People. I was just so happy the Gerudo did not sentence him to death but never would I imagine the results would be so close. There was no clear overall majority, but I do believe the Gerudo would uphold the decision that they came too even though it was as close as it was. La-Mesa, Ranrok's mother, was crying tears of joy to not lose her son. In my opinion, it was a good trip. The last thing I wish to make note of is that I noticed that the child with the skull mask was present, in a high window just watching the meeting and as soon as the decision was made he vanished. I wish I knew more about the little Kokiri. Maybe on the next visit, I will ask the Deku Tree for more information, any would be nice, I still feel honored to have met one. A feat I do not believe my grandparents even had the chance of doing.

The only other thing I want to make note of is the second trip we took this year was to Hateno Harbor where we met with the sailors who recently return from H.M.S. Princess Zelda's decade-long voyage. They met with two of the Kingdoms across the waves and told us far many stories. William took a keen interest and announce he wants to learn about sailing. We were all taken aback, but I am glad you and Georgina saw no harm in him taking sailing lessons in Hateno for a few months in the future. I think it similar to you Daniel wanting to join the guard, a good activity that interests him.

Love Your Mother, Grandmother, and Great-grandmother,

Zelda I, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 63 (87 NC)

My Son, Darling Granddaughter, Little Great-Grandson,

I do not have much to say this year. We visited Uncle Grante and his family in Kakariko Village, for the most part, he is doing well. We also visited Uncle Sidon in Zora Domain, and Victoria was utterly fascinated with it, she told me on our return from the visit she wishes she was a Zora because it is so beautiful in Zora Domain. After those two trips, I thank you for putting my health first and traveling to Goron City on my behalf, I do feel horrible I could not pay my respects to the late Elder Arun and meet his successor Elder Ru-bak. I do plan on traveling to Goron City next year to pay my respects and meet with the new Elder. I just wish I did not feel as tired as often as I do.

Love Your Mother, Grandmother, and Great-grandmother,

Zelda I, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda I - 64 (88 NC)

My Beloved Family,

I know it is a little early to be writing this, but I know my time is near. It is painful to move, to breathe, to think, to feel. But I wanted to push through that to write this last entry, to show my thanks to my precious family.

To Daniel, I have known you for your entire 59 years, and am grateful for every second. I am proud to be your mother for you are one of my greatest achievements. I love you so much. I know you are prepared for the task ahead of you. I have spent many years teaching you, more than double than the years I was taught so I have faith in you, that you will continue to lead Hyrule forward. I love you my son. I also wish to add, as you inherit this diary, please continue to make yearly entries. I do not believe it is as much for future Monarchs to have advice on ruling but more a personal history of our family and it's role in Hyrule through the generations, and the knowledge that we dealt with the pressures of ruling like they are now.

To Georgina, I thank you so much for bringing such happiness to my son. In the last 34 years you and my son have been together, you have always brightened his smile by just being in the room with him. You are a wonderful mother to my grandchildren and I am grateful for you joining the family.

To Regina, I hope you live as long as your father did before you inherit the throne, and may I suggest that you cede the role of the Princess upon your ascension to Victoria, I feel the roles should be kept separate if possible, but it is at your pleasure to serve. I wish you many happy years with Soren, and I am so happy to have watched you grow up.

To William, I love you my grandson. When I look at you I see the wanderlust of adventure that I saw in my grandfather, especially when you were looking to learn to sail. I hope one day you can go adventuring for a bit, just always remember to come home, for when you are gone there will be people who miss you and want to see you again.

To Victoria, I love you my little one. I hope wherever life leads you, you find happiness. Please know that you are loved always. Your name in particular, is meant to symbolize love. It was picked in honour of your grandfather and my 50th wedding anniversary and I could not be happier for that.

To Soren, my grandson-in-law. I am proud of how devoted you have been to Regina. You spent your entire lives basically as the best of friends and it fills me with joy to have seen you together for so long. I know you have only 7 years of marriage and 4 years with little Alastair but it feels longer given you been together for close to 20 years. Not everyone is luckiest enough to find love so young. I wish you many of happiness. And also I wish your grandmother Olivia all the best in being a sole great-grandmother now, she is a good friend.

To Little Alastair, I know you are young and you may not remember me when you are older, but know I love you so much. You lit up my world once it gotten pitch black, and I thank you for being a beacon of light for not only me, but I do hope you will be one for all of Hyrule. I wish you nothing but happiness as long as you shall live.

To my Precious Family and all my friends,

Thank you for making my life worth living every single day.

Farewell with lots of love,

Zelda I, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Daniel I - 1 (88 NC)

Regina and Alastair,

These last few months have been incredibly difficult. Losing mother was just as hard as losing father, if not harder. I know I am lucky to lose them at my age, but still, I miss them all the same. The outpouring of sympathy from the Kingdom since her death is such a tribute to how well-loved she was as our Queen. For nearly 63 years she had led us through the good and the bad. And now that task falls to me. I hope I will live up to the standards she set for she is a tough act to follow, granted she followed the Hero and Princess who saved Hyrule from Calamity Ganon so in turn she also had a hard act to follow. I do not know what else to write here. I just read over 60 years of entries and feel very emotional watching my parents' lives unfold. Learning new things, rediscovering old things. I am sure in time I will know more of what write here, but for now, may my parents rest in peace, for they deserve rest after their years of service to the people of Hyrule.

Your Father and Grandfather,

Daniel, King of Hyrule

* * *

Year Daniel I - 2 (89 NC)

Regina, and Alastair,

This year was quite busy since your mother and grandmother, wait that makes it sounds like two people. Regina, as you will read these before Alastair, I will keep you in mind as the first addressee. Alastair, apologies but when I write refer to my wife, your grandmother, I will be referring to her as "your mother" as I am addressing Regina first. I now realize that is also how my mother did them beforehand, I should have connected those dots sooner. Either way, this year was quite busy, your mother and I embarked on an extensive tour of the Kingdom in full. We traveled to every settlement in the Kingdom in nine months. Regina and Soren I thank you for looking after Castle Town as we embarked on this tour. It felt wonderful to see the Kingdom as a whole, even though it was exhausting at times. I am now 60 years of age but I am just getting started with leading Hyrule. I also feel William and Victoria enjoy accompanying us on parts. We had Victoria join us as we traveled through Tabantha and Gerudo Provinces, and we had both William and Victoria join us as we traveled through Necluda seeing Kakariko and Hateno. they both loved spending time with Vale and Genny, they have all grown quite close over the years. Uncle Grante is getting older, as he nearing his 140s he is close to surpassing the legendary Impa and Purah. I think the most surprising thing is how competent William has grown at sailing, his display was quite impressive when we were at Hateno Harbour. But when he asked both your mother and I to sail with the ship when it sets out in 2 years time, it caught us a bit off guard. I understand his sense of adventure, but your mother is 'slightly' against the idea. She does not want him to travel so far away. But I will consider it. All in all, the tour did prove one thing, Hyrule is moving forward and continuing to grow into a kingdom of greatness thanks to my parents and my great-grandparents before them and now it is our time to carry on. May the goddesses bless us all.

Love Your Father and Grandfather,

Daniel, King of Hyrule

Regina,

What your father means to say, is I am completely against the idea of your brother leaving the Kingdom for a voyage through rough and dangerous waters to an unknown land that would take 6-8 years to complete and he may not even come back from. Hyrule is our home and where our family is. There are plenty of places to explore here. I would even prefer him to travel to the Western Wasteland or the Northern Crags, then to cross the ocean. Then again no, I want you all safe here in Hyrule. And you should ensure he stays here safe and sound, even after your father and I are gone.

Love Your Mother,

Georgina, Queen Consort of Hyrule

* * *

Year Daniel I - 3 (90 NC)

Regina and Alastair,

This year could not have gone worse. The Winter lasted longer than usual and the winds of Hebra brought snow all the way to the castle for the first in my lifetime. Usually, the snow does not get past the Tanager Canyon but this year was dreadful. Castle Town was poorly equipped for such temperatures especially when they caught us by such surprise. The losses were at 242 souls, mainly children and elderly succumbing to the chill and illness. We were not even spared. Losing my baby girl, Victoria is a fate that is worst than any I felt in my life. She was just 16 years old and she is gone. Gone forever. We all miss her so. I know I need not have to tell you the pain of the loss for she was your sister as she was my daughter. Your mother is heartbroken. I try to focus on the fact she hopefully is with your grandparents and knows we love her and I wish we could have saved her. I know I am not alone for she was one of 242 souls taken this winter, and we are going to ensure that Castle Town will be better prepared for future winters.

In the Summer while we had not recovered we did carry on with our duties. We went north to the Forest and spoke with the Great Deku Tree. His stories and words of wisdom were welcomed. Alastair and Soren were fascinated by the Great Deku Tree. I felt they would never stop their barrage of questions. We also shared the passing of both my mother and Victoria, and he offered us words of wisdom in return, on how it is but the circle of life. He also spoke earnestly to you and your husband on the matter that you are now the sole Princess Zelda of Hyrule and how you should take your responsibility seriously and how Soren should support you wholeheartedly, I feel his words did not need to be said for I have watched the two of you and know you do support one of another completely and utterly.

In Fall we suffer another loss. Uncle Grante passed away, apparently, he had caught a bit of a chill over the winter as well but was just fighting it for months. Sadly given his age he passed, and with him only one last link to the generation of my great-grandparents remain. Uncle Sidon, King of the Zoras. He will outlive me and most likely both of you given the lifespans of the Zoras. But I feel for him, he lost one of his last non-Zora friends from that Era. Kir also seems to be taking it well, I feel it hit Kliff and little Vale and Genny harder. It has been a sad year for us all it seems, but we will recover in due time, that I am certain of.

Love Your Father and Grandfather,

Daniel, King of Hyrule

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you again so much for reading. I hope you continue to read into Daniel's Reign, I know it has gotten off to a solemn start but life is full of ups and downs. Please feel free to say anything you wish in the reviews, criticism, questions, random thoughts, are all welcomed. Also, story progress between updates will be monitored on my profile. Thank you.**


	8. Years 67-76

**Author Note: Thank you all so much for continually reading. I hope you all are enjoying the next stage of the story, the reign of King Daniel.**

 **As always critique is welcome and encourage. Spelling and Grammar errors being pointed out will be very helpful. Also questions for I probably will not be very in-depth with brief statements on years. But any additional information you wish to know just ask and I will most answer.**

 **Potential Triggers: Death, Character Death, Grief, Moral and Ethical dilemmas of ruling, if there is anything else potentially triggering please let me know so I can add it here.**

 _Review Replies: (THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!)_

 _Guest, That is a good point, the longer someone lives the more I as an author have to talk about them, but like life itself, some people die at great old age and some die very young. That is just how it is. I make use of random number generators to help create the family and work with that to see how the family grows, so I do not have as much control over some aspects. I hope you continue to read to see how the family copes with the loss of its matriarch and the young princess._

 _Rose, I think you are my most loyal reviewer, if all the guests are different people that is, so thank you for continuing to read. I am glad you found Zelda's goodbye letter to be touching and that Zelda Victoria's sudden death was shocking. As for the couples I have also noticed that they all came together too perfectly and have already been thinking of various ways to improve on that in the future. So no it will not always be so perfect in the future. Also, I am glad you like Olivia. I like her too. And William was shrewd as a businessman but was a good father to Georgina and grandfather to Regina while he was around, so hopefully, your opinion was not completely soured._

* * *

Year Daniel I - 4 (91 NC)

Regina and Alastair,

This year was not very eventful but was difficult, to say the least. Every day this year I have spent at least a moment if not more just missing Victoria. I feel as if there is a hole in my heart which will never heal. But I continue forward as best I can. Regina, your brother William did not ease the burden, but I understand a bit more now that some months have passed. It's so much lonelier without him. Your mother is livid with him. She's even requested to write this year. I have agreed to it. So be prepared for a strongly worded entry... potentially. To be quite honest, a part of me is a bit jealous of William. To escape it all sounds nice in a way. But our family as a whole has a duty to Hyrule. We serve the people with our vigor, and I will never turn my back and run away from this land, no matter how grim it ever seems. I hope you both share the same dedication that I do to the positions we hold. Also, know I love you both. I still love Victoria even though she is gone. And nothing your brother will do will make me stop loving him. I even love Soren, he's like another son at this point. My mother used to always said family is precious, and I believe that is true.

Love Your Father and Grandfather,

Daniel, King of Hyrule

Regina,

My dear daughter, you should not be surprised that I am furious with your brother. We are all dealing with the loss of Victoria, but there are appropriate ways of dealing with the loss and running away from it is not one. I feel betrayed, I married your father nearly 40 years ago and in preparation, it was made clear to me by your grandparents that when you become apart of this family you devote your life to it and all of Hyrule. When the going gets tough, you still go. Hyrule has faced countless disasters since the goddesses created this land, and this family has survived to fight for the people no matter what. To die for its people if necessary. And your brother just jumps onto the HMS Princess Zelda and sails away on a voyage that is set to last 6 years minimum. I feel as if I have lost a second child so close after losing Victoria. The point of writing this letter to you is in the unlikely event that your father and I have passed before he returns and in that case I wanted you to make two points very clear to him. First, I love him, his father loves him. No matter what horrible decisions he makes I will never stop loving my son. Second, make sure he knows I miss him, though I am angry. I feel betrayed, and I want him to think about how the choices he makes affect not only him but the people around him. I want my babies back. And as an added note, if he comes back with a girl and child makes sure they are welcomed. At his age, in 6 years anything could happen. I hope the goddesses watch over him on his whole journey. I also hope that no harm comes to Vale. I actually feel that is the only good thing about this horrible trip. Vale running away with him will let them watch out for each other. I know that Kir, Faye, Kliff, and Evie miss him as much your father and I miss William. Please make sure he knows we never stopped loving him.

Love Your Mother,

Georgina, Queen Consort of Hyrule

* * *

Year Daniel I - 5 (92 NC)

Regina and Alastair,

This year was not much different from last year. I still feel as if I am a bit in a fog, I miss Victoria and William a lot. I know it is not the same, for William will return one day, but it just combines to be so heavy on my heart. Your mother is worried for him, but we are slowly getting back into the swing of things. We have begun improving the wood stockpiles for the winters and if the snow arrives again the stockpiles will be distributed evenly to all citizens. We also added some to Rauru Town for they also suffered some of the uncommon snow that dreadful winter. I traveled to Rito Village to see how they handle it and it seems they just continually stockpile wood and flint and also regular trade with the Gorons for their spice. It is one the warmest meals around. So we are in the process of procuring more Goron Spice trade. It seems odd but the curry made with it is incredible and makes you feel like sweating almost, even in the colder locations. Your mother does not like the taste, she feels as if it burns her tongue, but I love it. It has a nice kick. I hope a winter that dreadful does not come again anytime soon, but I do feel we are more prepared for it now.

Love Your Father and Grandfather,

Daniel, King of Hyrule

* * *

Year Daniel I - 6 (93 NC)

Regina and Alastair,

I feel your grandmother always focused on writing about her trips so this year I will write about mine. Your mother and I traveled south through Hyrule Field toward Lake Hylia. Work began two years ago on Hylia Bridge and it was deemed fit to just rebuild the supports that had crumbled for the ones still standing were perfectly suitable to maintain the bridge for many more decades if not centuries. It should have more regular maintenance checks in the future but it should be finished being repair in 15 years, which by mother's logic means around 22 years. I would like to think I would live as long if not longer than my mother, but I do not know if I will be lucky enough to see the bridge completed. I would be 79 in 15 years and 86 in 22 years, and if the delays are longer than I will be much older. Most likely I will not see it completed but I am glad it will be one day. We also traveled south to Ordon Village and toured the pastures. It seems they have been raising more goats and horses. Your mother quite enjoyed the Ordon goat cheese we sampled, it did not smell right in my opinion but your mother and I agree on many things, food though, as always been hit and miss with us. They will be sending some to the castle next year for you, Soren and Alastair to try. We'll see if you all like it.

Love Your Father and Grandfather,

Daniel, King of Hyrule

* * *

Year Daniel I - 7 (94 NC)

Regina, Soren and Alastair,

This year your mother and I had the honor of celebrating our 40th wedding anniversary. In some ways, it is hard to believe we have been together for so long for it feels as if no time as passed in some moments. However, I know that is not true. We have stood by each other in the good times and bad. We have raised three children, said goodbye to one, seen another travel to far off lands, and the last marry and have a child of their own. Regina and Soren I am so happy you to have found each other the way Georgina and I have. It has not always been easy, these last few years have proven that, but it is worth it. I do not think either of us would have been able to handle the turbulent ride that it has been since my mother's death. I know the Kingdom is faring much better than our family, but I still feel a sense of bad luck has enveloped my reign so far. I do hope that it does not continue. I also hope that your family and reign will be more favored by the goddesses.

Also, I wanted to speak about Soren's grandmother Olivia. I am not upset you decided to allow her to move into the castle with us, I know I sounded upset, but I was more surprise and did not quite know what to say. I understand given her age Soren did not want her living alone in Kakariko anymore so your mother and I decided to surprise you. I know we have yet to focus on rebuilding the Castle since there are more important projects but seeing on how you are the Crown Princess of Hyrule we decided to build Crown House in Castle Town, the official House of the Heir to Hyrule's throne outside of the Castle. It's actually a three part set, alongside Hylia House and the Temple Gardens. Hylia house will be the official house of the Ducal Couple of Hylia, which I know Soren is Duke of Hylia, but it will be for when Alastair marries and has children of his own. And Temple Gardens is the later project and it will be built nearby the two houses as a larger Palace which will hold multiple residences for visiting dignitaries and extended family members such as William when he returns and Olivia if you do not wish to house her with you forever. Crown House will be completed in roughly 2 years times. Hylia House in 4-5 years or 2-3 after Crown House. And the Temple Gardens will probably be done roughly 10 years after Hylia House is done. And after these locations are finished we will begin looking at the two major remaining construction projects for the town. The Academic Center, and the Castle itself. I do hope these projects will be of use for many years.

Love Your Father and Grandfather,

Daniel, King of Hyrule

* * *

Year Daniel I - 8 (95 NC)

Regina and Alastair,

This year was quite interesting, I took an extended trip to the east visiting Kakariko Village and Hateno Village, seeing the improvements that have been made along the way. The road my grandmother had built between the villages and Castle Town is very stable and smooth. But the interesting parts were the fact I took this trip with Soren, as you and your mother went west to Gerudo Town. Alastair almost came along, but he chose to stay home with Olivia which is fine. It is good they are bonding. The major point of my visit was to see the unveil a statue with Uncle Kir, of my great-grandmother and his great-grand-aunt Purah. The Hateno Laboratory and Learning Center in honor of 100th year since its founding decide to put up a statue of the co-founders. I did not meet either of those 2. Kir, however, remembers Purah, well at least a little bit. He was but a child when she passed. I do not believe my mother had the honor of meeting Purah or Impa for that matter, but it was a bit of emotional day. We are at a point where besides the Zoras and some Sheikah we are that far apart from my great-grandparents generation. The Calamity ended over a hundred years ago. We are starting to get more distant from that point in our history. It's weird to think about, but also good to not forget. I think that why it is important to keep these entries up every year so that we can chronicle a small bit of our family and Hyrule's history through our eyes.

Love Your Father and Grandfather,

Daniel, King of Hyrule

Regina and Alastair,

In a way, I feel this is more for Alastair then you Regina, for you accompanied me the trip to Gerudo Town so you already know what I wanted to write here. Your father wanted me to address my entry to both of your regardless and I do understand you both will read it one day. But moving on, our trip to Gerudo Town and the Desert was peaceful. We visited Queen Rubi who is doing fine, as are Princess Sa-bori and Princess Nali. We visited the new Karusa Village up at the base of the Gerudo Highlands. And we also viewed Ranrok being inducted into his position at the temple. His mother La-Mesa wept in happiness at the ceremony. I remember when the boy was born I saw the mother and she was just so afraid she was not going to get to see him grow up. And I think she is so grateful for the time they have spent. In roughly another century another boy will be born and I hope there will be no debate this time, it is simply they follow in Ranrok footsteps and a poor mother will not have to go through that heartache. I feel my letter is more intended for Alastair's future child or even grandchild to be aware of what happens to ensure the uneasy period is not repeated.

Lots of Love,

Georgina, Queen Consort of Hyrule

* * *

Year Daniel I - 9 (96 NC)

Regina and Alastair,

This year has been a busy one, to say the least. We originally were going to head to visit Serenne Stable to discuss the prospect of turning it into a village as many stables have already become but each time were scheduled to spend a week or so there something came up. And it was never a good reason, well it was a good reason in the sense it was acceptable to reschedule the trip, but the reasons were a not good as far feeling wise. Why is this language so confusing sometimes. Never mind that my dear, in the Spring we went to Goron City for Elder Ru-bak had passed away. I share my mother sentiments in the fact that the way Goron Funeral are more parties and celebrations compared to the other cultures solemn affairs will always seem a bit too different. But Damu, the new Goron Elder seem very wise when we met him.

A few months later we were enroute to Serenne Stable and word reached us that Chief Ner of the Rito passed away, so we just continued on the path passed the stable onward to Rito Village. We attended the funeral and met with the new Chief, Koma. He and Chief Ner did not see eye to eye very often or really at all so he was all business at the funeral. He actually wanted to discuss the prospect of Serenne Stable and was confused why he had not delayed our trip to pay Chief Ner respects to visit the stable. Honestly, for his callousness, he is not my favorite leader at the moment but he is the Rito Chief and I will give the respect the office he holds deserve whether I feel he deserves my respect himself.

After our trip to Rito Village, we began our return to through Serenne Stable even though the original schedule was to the take the loop across the New Tabantha Bridge through Tabantha Village. But sadly it has been a rotten year for the Gorons. Elder Damu had already passed away. Which meant they had their first "Year of Three Elders" since the Calamity. And so we traveled past the stable again, and they were understanding for it was not as if we planned all these horrible interruptions. So again your mother and I got to witness a Goron Funeral and meet with Chief Bluro. He seems quite a bit younger than Elder Damu, which is good, we rather not have the first "Year of Four Elders". We do hope to view Serenne Stable next year, and if any other thing derails the plans, I plan on having you and Soren go and view it in my stead. May next year have fewer funerals for us to go too.

Love Your Father and Grandfather,

Daniel, King of Hyrule

* * *

Year Daniel I - 10 (97 NC)

Regina and Alastair,

The year began in much the same way we spent last year. Aunt Faye passed away. It was a bit of shock, she was not ill in the slightest, she just did not wake up one morning. Uncle Kir was devastated as was Kliff and little Genny. I have known Uncle Kir all my life. He is one of my blessers, but he did not marry Aunt Faye until I was about 12 or 13 years old. And they were together for 55 years. She passed away at the age of 85 years old. Uncle Kir is much older, he is a 106, but Sheikah marriages happen like that more often than you would think. His grandparents were over 50 years apart in age. He is still heartbroken but seems to still be quite healthy. I expect him to outlive me as his father outlived my mother before us, even though there was more than a 30 year age gap between the two. Kliff seems more devastated than Kir did, but a part of it was anger for Vale was not here to help support the family at this time. I understand that sentiment, your mother would be raging if William did not come home before something tragic happened to me or her. But I hope he does come home soon, the ship is due back potentially this year or the next.

In somewhat more uplifting news, we finally visited Serenne Stable. They do not have as good an access to fresh water as I would have liked for a new settlement, but they had an able pasture begun and were getting water from Lake Mekar to the northwest, which is a bit far, and from boiling the rainwater, for it rains quite often. We are not giving the go ahead for this one quite yet, we also have other projects already in the works like Goponga Village and Hylia Bridge. But it was good to finally visit the area as promised after all the delays we have had.

The last thing that I wish to make note is both your mother and I are extremely happy that you and Soren and Alastair love your new home of Crown House. It was wonderful seeing you light up at the idea of having your own place. We decided to put forth the effort for it will be used for generations, and even though you are a small family if Alastair one day has a large family it will be fine. It has 7 bedrooms and plenty of living space. So you all can have some privacy at the moment. Again we are so happy you love it. And we hope to have Hylia House done in a similar amount of time, so when Alastair gets married he can move in right away.

Love Your Father and Grandfather,

Daniel, King of Hyrule

* * *

Year Daniel I - 11 (98 NC)

Regina and Alastair,

I will say this year has been eventful. Early in the year, we received word from Queen Rubi of the Gerudo that in the late Spring Princess Nali will have a child. This is wonderful news and it was closely followed up with word from King Sidon of the Zoras that Princess Mipha is due to wed in the fall. Coupled with the fact we will be honoring my mother with a ceremony of remembrance for it has already been 10 years since her passing and my ascension. I could not go to Gerudo town for the Blessing ceremony of the new princess of the Gerudo so your mother will write about it after my entry. But I will go out of order a bit, for now, I just rather address our trip to Zora Domain before I discuss the service of remembrance. Mipha married a young green Zora named Toru. It's an old Zora name apparently and they seemed very happy. They had known each other for decades but only considered each other romantically in the last 4 years or so. Uncle Sidon seemed over joyed and could not contain his emotions at seeing his daughter marry. I always enjoyed Uncle Sidon, as a friend and as a fellow leader. He has no ill will in his entire being, and that is always a wonderful thing to know. I am grateful he has been such a good friend to our family and all of Hyrule since my great-grandparents. He is one of the last living legends from our time in ending the Calamity. I am always grateful that all of the other leaders show him the respect he deserves for he truly does deserve it all.

When we were at the service of remembrance for my mother it felt incredibly surreal. It's been 10 years and at times it barely feels like a day has passed since we lost her, and others times it feels as if she has been much longer. For 10 years I have been Hyrule's King and I feel I have been a good King at that. I strive to live up to the standards set by my mother and her grandmother who came before me, and I feel I have done my best so far. The job is not as easy as she made it. But after reading her letters, I realize it wasn't as easy to her as she made it seem. Granted it is a role that with experience becomes easier each step of the way. So Regina and Alastair and whoever comes after them, please never forget that no matter how hard it is, to always continue onwards for the tasks are always worth doing and even if you make mistakes always strive to correct them and continue on, never let discouragement get to you, and rely on the support of the ones you trust, our family will continue to watch over Hyrule untied and everything will work out.

Love Your Father and Grandfather,

Daniel, King of Hyrule

Regina and Alastair,

This year has been eventful as I am sure your father already wrote about, I just wanted to touch on the trip to Gerudo Town for the men like your father, Soren and Alastair cannot enter its walls except under extraordinary circumstances. We witness the Gerudo blessing ceremony of Princess Nali's newborn girl, Princess Ju-ri. Queen Rubi seemed over joyed as did Princess Sa-bori. Her name is meant to honor the late Queen Riju, But there is a Gerudo tradition that if you wish to name someone after a member of the clan's past you should do so when no one alive who knew the past holder of the name still lives. It is a difference in tradition. We prefer to reuse names of the ones we have lived with and lost. Like we named William after my father. And occasionally we name in honor of both the ones we have lost and the living with variation, which is what Princess Nali did today and like we did with little Zelda Victoria, for she was named for her grandparents Zelda and Victor. All of this makes me miss your brother more. I do hope William returns soon. But the ship has not return on schedule as of yet. I am beginning to worry. I feel sorry for Vale for he is coming home to not everyone he left behind. I pray to the goddesses that nothing happens to your father or me before William returns.

Lots of Love,

Georgina, Queen Consort of Hyrule

* * *

Year Daniel I - 12 (99 NC)

Regina and Alastair,

This year I will not lie, I felted so relieved and so lucky. We had no major trips planned and spent most of the year doing the somewhat dull but important paperwork aspect of being ruler when word was received that your mother and my own prayers were finally answered. The H.M.S. Princess Zelda had docked in Hateno Harbor. Your mother had carriages being prepared to leave that evening, and I could not stop her, I am grateful we did not have a trip planned or anything, for all of us were so excited at seeing William again. Even Alastair, who did not remember him incredibly well.

We rode and the most direct route to Hateno, but had sent a rider on every alternative path so that if William was already enroute toward us we would not spend the entire time chasing after each other. This was advantageous for our lone riders made better time than we did and informed us that he had already left for Kakariko and then would continue onward to Castle Town. To us, that felt obvious of course he would travel with Vale since Kakariko is right off the path.

After the several days of traveling, we were so relieved to see William in Kakariko. Your mother could not stop crying from joy. He's grown so much. He is no longer the scrawny twig of a boy that left us all those years ago. But sadly it was not smiles. The reason why he had gone directly to Kakariko was to inform Kliff, Evie, Genny, and Kir that Vale had passed away 3 years ago. And deliver Vale's ashes. They were in a very different kind of tears than we were. Our worst nightmare had come true for them. A somewhat common illness to the land they traveled through infected parts of the crew including Vale and most did not survive. Simply put they did not have the immune system for such an illness while the people who used to it did for the most part. It's why they are back later than they originally planned, to ensure they were not bringing the illness back with them.

He told us much about our neighbors across the sea. Lands that were long forgotten, a system of islands that begin about 4-5 months away followed by the first major landmasses another 3-4 months after that. We are not planning on starting major trade with them anytime soon, but it is good to know we still do have neighbors. I later spoke to the new Captain of the ship, (the old one had succumbed to the same illness that Vale did) and he reported that of the two major nations and every port they entered, William acted as ambassador for Hyrule and always seemed professional, but then again he said he doesn't know the first thing about diplomacy but thinks it was done right. They will be sending a ship in a few years to see our land as well.

All in all, I could not be prouder of your brother right now, or happier that is home safe. Your mother has made that very vocal. We also feel so much pain on behalf of Kir and his clan, we got lucky, and sadly they did not. We attended the memorial service for Vale and could not be more solemn. For William, he had already said his goodbyes, but you could tell it weighed heavily on his heart. He is still a bit of mystery from his time away, and hopefully, we will learn more soon. I do not think his wanderlust is done, but for your mother sake and to be quite honest, my own as well, I hope he only travels Hyrule in the future.

Love Your Father and Grandfather,

Daniel, King of Hyrule

Regina and William,

I know Regina, you will receive this first once your father is gone, but it more for after I am gone as well. And please share this letter with your brother. I love you both so much. You both are amazing in every way possible. Your father and I have done our best to watch out for you and love you and protect you are entire lives, and we have not always been successful, but I want you both to know how much you two mean to us. You are my world. And one day your father and I will no longer be here, as our parents are no longer here. When that day comes, do not be too sad for it was something that is bound to happen. And please be there for each other, to support one another, to love and look out for one another. No matter what happens you two will be able to face anything. I have confidence that wherever life leads you, you will be fine as long as you two are together.

Lots of Love,

Georgina, Queen Consort of Hyrule

* * *

Year Daniel I - 13 (100 NC)

Regina and Alastair,

My daughter, this year was good, it has been wonderful having William home again. Your mother is trying to be subtle by not saying it outright but is dropping very heavy hints that he should not leave again, ever. Some of the hints were a little bit too far, especially with the reminders that Victoria has been gone for 10 years this year, and a part of me agrees with her sentiments, I do not wish for either of you to be so far away ever. I also want him to live life to the fullest. But your mother has made a good argument, as the Kingdom grows we should probably spread the efforts of the Family across it, so we decided to restart the creations of the Ducal Houses. This spring we made your brother, The Duke of Kakariko. A title that will be passed down by his legitimate line until it returns to the crown. Your mother was quick to arrange a suitable Ducal Manor in Kakariko with the assistance of Kir and Kliff. And I think it will be good for William and Genny to be closer to one another after Vale's passing. Although good friends are all they will be since it was announced Genny will marry next year. It will be a breath of fresh air for the family after the loss of Vale.

The only other event of note was our trip to visit the Great Deku Tree. We invited Olivia along since even though she is a bit older she is as much a part of the family as Soren is now. Alastair and Soren barraged The Great Deku Tree with questions once again, and they seemed fascinated with the Tree's wisdom and sometimes cryptic answers. Olivia seemed more enthralled with the Koroks and dancing with the large one with maracas. The Great Deku Tree actually interested most in William's travels. The lands outside of Hyrule he does not know much of, for they are governed by different deities. He also approved of the decision to reestablish the Ducal System. He mentioned how there were 6 Dukedoms originally, Hylia (reserved for the crown prince's eldest child), Kakariko, Eldin, Lanayru, Faron, and he could not remember the sixth. We see potentially incorporating the current Provinces as Dukedoms. Probably starting with those ones, but more likely seeing which ones can establish themselves as needing a Ducal House. For instance, Akkala even with Tarrey Town is one of the lesser populated areas so I do not foresee them needing one of their own, the future Duke of Eldin will be able to oversee the area as well. And Gerudo has been known for never having one for they are the most autonomous of the regions of Hyrule, but you never know one-day things may change. Time will have to wait and see. Regardless it was a good and peaceful year.

Love Your Father and Grandfather,

Daniel, King of Hyrule

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you again so much for reading. I hope you have been enjoying reading Daniel's Reign, let me know what you think and if you have any questions. And a reminder: Story Status Updates are kept in my profile.**


	9. Years 77-86

**Author Note: Thank you all so much for continually reading. I hope you all will continue to enjoy the next few years.**

 **As always critique is welcome and encourage. Spelling and Grammar errors being pointed out will be very helpful. Also questions for I probably will not be very in-depth with brief statements on years. But any additional information you wish to know just ask and I will most answer.**

 **Potential Triggers: Death, Character Death, Grief, Moral and Ethical dilemmas of ruling, if there is anything else potentially triggering please let me know so I can add it here.**

Review Replies: (THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!)

Rose, I am very grateful you do not hate William. I did consider having him pass but I decided to have him come back from the trip, I do not know how in depth I will go on his travels, but we will see. I do promise Regina will reflect a bit on her brother's travels probably not in the way you think she will though. I do hope you continue to read and enjoy the story.

* * *

Year Daniel I - 14 (101 NC)

Regina and Alastair,

It seems times are moving faster than ever, we did not have the busiest year but it was eventful. We attended Genny's wedding in Kakariko Village, she married a nice man named Saber, slightly older than her, but they seem very happy. Kliff and Evie seemed overjoyed as were Uncle Kir and the rest of us. I am sometimes jealous at how much better the Sheikah age for I am only 72 years old and starting to feel it in my bones yet Uncle Kir looks as if he still in his 50s. The other thing is knowing that my grandson at the age of 17 is dating. Regina, I know you were not thrilled to learn that Alastair has begun seeing Louise so suddenly, but they are young just watch where they go, and as I pointed out earlier this year, you knew you and Soren were going to be married at a younger age than he was. You practically had been in love with Soren since childhood and you did just celebrate 30 years together, well since your wedding at least. And your mother and I are coming up on 50 years together. I honestly foresee us having a longer marriage than my parents at the moment. And given the fact, Olivia is still around, Soren and you may outdo both me and your mother's record and your grandparents. In the end, you just have to let Alastair follow his heart, let it guide him and it all will be fine. In all honesty, he doesn't look at Louise like she is more precious than all the gold in Hyrule so maybe love will blossom, maybe not. We will have to wait and see. Which is good for he is still a few years away from being marriageable age, at least in my opinion.

Love Your Father and Grandfather,

Daniel, King of Hyrule

* * *

Year Daniel I - 15 (102 NC)

Regina and Alastair,

This year was peaceful. No funerals. And we only had one major trip, which was Goponga Swamp, well it is not as much of a swamp now, is it? It still has some marshland to the south, but it is becoming a village in its own right, a Hylian-Zora Village to be specific. It is good to see, Hyrule is growing every day and it is beautiful. One of the things I discussed with Uncle Sidon while we visited was the fact Goponga Village like many in the center of Hyrule were instantly overran by the Guardian stalkers in the early portion of the Calamity. But the ruins remain all across Hyrule Field. It has been over a hundred years and all those village ruins still exist, for the simple fact, anyone wanting to move closer to the Castle Town is focused on Castle Town proper. Therefore no interest has been shown into rebuilding the village ruins. I do believe it is time to turn towards those small areas or suburbs. Particularly rebuild the old Ranch Ruins and Mabe Village would be very helpful, plus restarting some of the farming communities in the expansive field would be better than continually relying on the farms directly next to the city walls for we have been building around them. I will have to look into these possibilities in the coming years. It will be a good new project to focus on now that a lot of the actual reconstruction of Castle Town is nearing completion. We plan on beginning the construction of a great learning center, an academy, and a library in a few years, I look forward to the groundbreaking ceremony. My mother and her grandmother always wished for this to be completed. We need more than just the Hateno Research Center for our kingdom's intellectuals to gather and study at. That really all there is to say this year. I wish you all the best.

Love Your Father and Grandfather,

Daniel, King of Hyrule

* * *

Year Daniel I - 16 (103 NC)

Regina and Alastair,

This was a good year, mainly a lot of paperwork, going over population growth charts, food surplus, supplies of our reconstruction efforts and the lot of it. It is somewhat tiring just looking at statistics for hours on end, but it is still important. We did go to Kakariko to visit William and also to greet Genny's newborn twins Impa and Ashton. It was quite a surprise for multiple births, I was happy to see you Regina, as the blesser of Nayru for both of them and William the blesser of Courage for both of them. They will not be identical for one is born a boy and the other a girl, but still twins are quite rare and always spoken of a blessing of good times to come from the goddesses. On another note, I was quite surprised that Alastair moved on so quickly. His parting with Louise happened early this year and he is now seeing Helena. Helena is interesting, and Alastair I know I have already said this to you directly but she strikes me as impolite, to say the least. I will support you regardless of your choice for if she makes you happy then that is all that matters.

Love Your Father and Grandfather,

Daniel, King of Hyrule

* * *

Year Daniel I - 17 (104 NC)

Regina and Alastair,

I know it's quite early in the year but I wanted to write this entry now, similar to how my mother sometimes wrote entries early if there was an event she wanted to address while it was still fresh in her mind. I want to thank you all for the joy you have given your mother and I. These last 50 years with your mother has been nothing but pure bliss. I know that there have been times of hardship, losing Victoria, our parents, and William's absence but through all that I am grateful for these 50 years, and look forward to outdoing my parent's marriage record. I know that sounds a little petty but it more of a goal to be the longest marriage, I do not see any of us having a longer reign than my mother in the foreseeable future, she began her time so young. I feel I would like at least 25 years on the throne. I just turned 75 before the anniversary so I would be 83 when I celebrate my Silver Jubilee, about 6 years older than my father was when he passed but 5 years younger than my mother was when she passed. I can do that. I do not feel that old yet, and your mother is younger than me, she will be turning 72 early this summer. I am glad you and Soren are as happy as your mother and I, and I do hope your marriage outdoes your mother and I's and my parent's record. Your years together definitely will, for you have basically been together since childhood. William, on the other hand, I have come to terms with him never marrying. He has never shown an interest in anyone. And as for Alastair, I look forward to him settling down, it seems he will be ending things with Helena soon, so I wonder who will be the next one on his mind. Either way I am truly happy to have you has my family, for you are my greatest treasures.

Love Your Father and Grandfather,

Daniel, King of Hyrule

My Family,

I wanted to just say how proud I am to have you as my family. I have loved your father for such a long time and I could not even imagine my life without him by my side. With him, we have been able to survive whatever life throws our way. As I know you and Soren do the same. I feel being King and Queen is a hard at times, and it is a lonely job, your grandfather told me, a big part of my life is I will always be second in the eyes of the people, as I have passed on to Soren. But as consort, you are the biggest support and are always there. It was hard at times to always be second to your father, but I am grateful for every moment I have stood by him, for to him I was always the star of the show as he is to me. And to both us you all are the fruits of our labor. I love you all. May every year forward be wonderful as the first 50 years I spent with your father.

Lots of Love,

Georgina, Queen Consort of Hyrule

Regina,

I love you, as you now read this know that this was written ahead of time in the event your father passed suddenly so I would transcribe it into here for you read one last message.

-Your Mother

My Darling Regina,

If you are reading this, I am sorry. I am no among the living to guide you, love you, or protect you. I know this must be hard but know I will always love you and be watching over you. My mother and I have trained you, your entire life for the role ahead of you, and I believe you will do us all proud. Rely on your family, Soren, your mother if she is not with me already, William if he has returned from travels across the sea, and even Alastair once he is of age. I believe you will be a great Queen, one that will be remembered. Trust yourself and all will be right. I love you, my beautiful daughter, if your mother is with me, you should have second envelop with this one, please give it to your brother when you see him. Know no matter what I love you all. And I will never stop loving you.

Your Father, Love always and forever,

Daniel, King of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda II Regina - 1 (104 NC)

My Son,

I have been dreading writing here since I read this journal. It was very emotional reading through my father and my grandmother's entries seeing a bit of there lives through there own eyes. The good times and the bad. Reliving it all, and learning things I never knew as you have now learned. One day you will have children who read this and it will not have the same connection for they will have never known your grandfather or great-grandmother. Losing my father in that carriage accident was so horrible. It seems like a horrid dream that is still going, but I know it is not a dream. Your grandmother Georgina has been nearly inconsolable since the news arrived that the carriage had gone down a cliff in the rain. I barely have been able to keep myself together, your uncle William has taken it harder, he always taken death the hardest in the family, I worry he may leave again for another trip and I need him not too in a way. I want my family near me. Your father and your great-grandmother Olivia have been blessings. Olivia has taken on a great deal of work with organizing the funeral process in my and mother stead, and Soren has already begun going through paperwork as I grieve. The funeral was hard and my coronation has been delayed until early next year. Given the closeness to the end of the year, it is understandable, and the mourning for both my father and Uncle Kir who had passed away from injuries from the crash three weeks later. William visited him at the Kakariko Medical Center, and he told it seemed he was in agony the entire time. It seems the heartache magnified for the additional loss. This year started with great celebrations for my parent's 50th wedding anniversary, and my father's 75th birthday and my mother is now 72 which is another auspicious year of celebration. Alastair, I hope you are more prepared for my death than I was for my father. Also, know I love you for when you do read this I will be gone. And no matter when that is, rely on your family, support them and they will support you.

Love you truly,

Zelda II Regina, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda II Regina - 2 (105 NC)

My Son,

This has been an incredibly busy year, to begin we held my coronation. It was so surreal. Everyone is looking at me differently like I am no longer the same person, and in a way they are right. I am now an embodiment of Hyrule and it's people. I have been the Princess Zelda for decades but being Queen is a completely different experience. Uncle Sidon and Aunt Rubi were kind as ever and gave lots of advice and good wishes. It was also hard for Kliff. He is still adjusting to his new role since we lost our father's to basically the same accident. But I know we will find our way alongside one another in our new roles.

Shortly after the coronation, I spent over the half the year traveling with your father and you across the Kingdom. We tour every province, seen every village, and met so many people, so many offering condolences and well wishes. I never felt more truly cared for in a way. The outpouring of sympathy in regards to my father passing reminds me of when grandmother passed and I do hope to earn the same respect and recognition from the people one day. I do hope you will work as hard as I will for it. In all honesty, I wish to tour the Kingdom more. I loved meeting people seeing the towns, the landscapes, it is all beautiful. Your uncle William joined us for the trips through Lanayru to see Uncle Sidon and through Necluda seeing Kakariko and Hateno. I did worry for your grandmother Georgina, she only joined me on one part of the tour, but your great-grandmother Olivia kept an eye on her as we were gone. The only portion she joined me on was my trip into Gerudo Province and it's town. She originally did not want to join me on the tour in full for she want this to be a focus on me and she felt people would focus on her being my father's widow. I know this has been immensely hard on her. I could not imagine losing your father. I do hope you find someone that makes you feel as wonderful as your father makes me and your grandfather made my mother. I am sorry for things not working out with Helena but Mary seems nice.

The other thing I wish to touch on is your Uncle William. I love my brother, but he has never taken death well, his response is almost always to go away and think, far away from everything but I could use all the support I can get. He spent most of the year traveling the mountainside to process losing our father. But I feel he longs to leave on the H.M.S. Princess Zelda when it sets sails next spring. I going to ask him to reconsider. I do this with a heavy heart not because I need him myself, but I know how hard it was on my mother the last time he left. I am going to ask him to stay as long your grandmother is around. Given how hard it's been since losing my father, I do not even know if it will be long. She doesn't eat as much anymore and spends most of her time sitting and thinking or sleeping. She is severely depressed and I need to find a way to help her. Your great-grandmother Olivia has been constantly checking in with her and trying to be supportive while we were away which I could not be more grateful for, but only time can tell how my mother will be. I know if William were to leave she would be immensely upset and grow even sadder. In return, once she does pass, I will not bar him if he wishes to leave then. I hope also wish William would visit the castle more often as I want him to be around her to try to lift her spirits. This year has been busy and trying and I thank you my son, for all of your help and the ability to go along with all the work. You are now Crown Prince of Hyrule and one day will be King and I do hope you will be ready for that day and I hope I can make that day as far off in the future as possible.

Love you truly,

Zelda II Regina, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda II Regina - 3 (106 NC)

My Son,

This year had it's high and low points. Early on we celebrated your father and I's 25th Wedding Anniversary. In all honesty, it does not feel that long but I also can not really remember a time before I knew your father. I met him when I was 9 years old and he was 6, and I am so glad to have every moment with him. I am now 48 years old, we have known each other for 39 years, can you believe that? I am grateful every day to have him in my world. And you, my beautiful boy, you are the greatest gift our love has given us. I hope you find someone that means the world to you as much as your and I mean to each other. I know things did not end well with Mary, but you already began to court Lydia and seem more lovely than Mary or even Helena or Louise.

Later in the year we were once again greeted with bad news. Queen Rubi of the Gerudo had passed away, and her daughter Sa-bori is the new Queen. Queen Rubi was very kind to me during my ascension and it is a great loss to the Gerudo and all of Hyrule to lose her. I know you could not attend with me, but your grandmother Georgina, and your great-grandmother Olivia accompanied me. Your grandmother Georgina has always been close to the Gerudo since she married your grandfather Daniel. Great-Grandmother Olivia, however, more came along to assist if your grandmother needed it. She has been such a great help in lifting my mother's spirits. But at the end of the day, everything with the trip went well, the funeral services did not worsen our moods anymore than they should have. I actually have come to regard your father's grandmother with more reverence the longer I know her. She is like another grandmother to me, and even though she is older than my mother she carries herself as someone younger than her. I am glad you have such a good relationship with both of them. Otherwise, I look forward to working with Queen Sa-bori in the future for many years we both hope.

Love you truly,

Zelda II Regina, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda II Regina - 4 (107 NC)

My Son,

To begin the year we had another funeral to attend, Chief Koma of the Rito. In short, he was the least favorite of the other leaders. He was a bit too haughty for my liking. He reminds of the tales of the Rito Champion Revali, only less impressive. He also did not choose a successor, so the Rito are currently squabbling between two different members of the tribe, the interim chief, Telo, and the ambassador of Chief Koma to my court in Castle Town, Maki. I have worked with Maki and he did not care for the way Chief Koma had carried himself either so I would prefer him, but I made no opinion known for I do want to interfere in internal Rito politics. As Monarch, you must refrain from getting to involved in the individual peoples of Hyrule. We grant autonomy to the Rito, Gorons, Zora, and Gerudo for the most part. We are unified by this degree of autonomy. I hope you understand this. Eventually, they did decide on Telo taking the mantle, after two months of debating. Maki remains the ambassador to court so that is good.

Then in the summer, we held a larger celebration than we usually do for my mother's 75th birthday. Olivia had the idea of trying to get her more focused on enjoying life to help her get out of the slump she had been in since my father's death. It worked, she actually was smiling through the festivities. We had a festival which also raised morale in Castle Town, and brought people from all over the kingdom to help the economy as well. It was wonderful. We also had her attend the groundbreaking ceremony with your father and your great-grandmother for the new Academy and Library. One of the last major projects my great-great-grandmother wanted when she was designing the city with my great-great-grandfather. I think having her still tour the kingdom will assist in keeping her active and less depressed. She loves seeing the kingdom and meeting people, which I can understand. You may join her on some trips you should more of the kingdom yourself, I know you started seeing Valencia, but a trip here and there will be fine. It's all for the good of the Kingdom and also your grandmother.

Love you truly,

Zelda II Regina, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda II Regina - 5 (108 NC)

My Son,

This year has been a good one. We began with a trip south touring the progress of the Hylia Bridge, and seeing Ordon Village all the way to Lurelin Village. It was a very peaceful tour. The Bridge will be done in two years, potentially. Which sounds wonderful. The Bridge is one of our greatest engineering marvels and has weather more conflicts and eras of our Kingdom than almost any other structure we have built. I am glad to have to be repaired and be made structurally sound for future generations of use.

I also had my mother take a trip to meet with Queen Sa-bori on my behalf and I think it did help a lot. I will probably be sending her on more tours in the coming years. She also seems to be much better spirits at my 50th birthday celebration this year. I can not believe I have been alive for 50 years. Your uncle William tried to tease me that I am now an old woman and our mother overheard and something you should know, no matter how old you get your mother can still give you a lecture. So keep that in mind, my son.

But I do think the best news of the year was near the end, your proposal to Valencia. It caught us all by surprise. But we are happy. You have had a number of relationships over the years and Valencia seems to be very well rounded but very quiet. I am looking forward to getting to know her better in the coming months and years. I look forward to an early summer wedding next year. I am very excited we all our.

Love you truly,

Zelda II Regina, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda II Regina - 6 (109 NC)

My Son and Daughter-in-law,

As I have said countless times in the last few months you have my heartfelt congratulations on your union. I could not be happier for you. I wish you both nothing but the happiest of times. I will not lie, life is not always easy, but having someone you trust completely by your side will make the hardships survivable. Our lives, in particular, are hard ones. Overseeing the people of this great land, to serve and protect them is a great honor, but also is trying at times. I have spent my entire life preparing for my role, as I have helped my father prepare you as well. I wish you nothing but the best of luck for when you read this, it is the time for you to rise to the people's call.

Best Wishes,

Zelda II Regina, Queen of Hyrule

Alastair and Valencia,

Congratulation to you both, and Valencia, welcome to the family. The words I write here are nearly the same as the words I told you the day of your wedding. They are also basically the same words my grandmother Olivia told me and you on our respective wedding days and also word that told to me by grandmother-in-law Queen Zelda I. From my grandmother, today the beginning a new journey, my son you are no longer Alastair, and my new daughter-in-law you are no longer Valencia. You are Alastair and Valencia, Crown Prince and Crown Princess of Hyrule. You are two people becoming unified as one. And unite you can conquer anything, but divided anything can conquer you. Always be there for each other. Support each other. And love each other. From my grandmother-in-law, being the monarch of Hyrule is one of the tougher jobs to do, it long and tiring and constant. You never truly have a day off. You are always working, but being married to the Monarch, that is whole other can of worms. You are the only person who can see them and understand the work they do fully. You will be right there to help them and support them and it one of the hardest jobs in all the land for to the people you are the consort. Given the time they will see you as one and love you as well, but what truly matters is being there for your other half. They are going to be there for the people always, and you have to be there for them. I have taken both of the pieces of advice to heart and honestly, I feel they have been helpful, but I know the simplest is be true to yourselves and you will love each other more than you do yourself, and everything will be fine. May Goddesses bless you both.

Wishing you all the best,

Soren, Prince Consort of Hyrule

Alastair and Valencia,

I love you my grandson, and I wish you nothing but happiness, now and forever. I asked your mother if I could write a note to you here, that I wish you nothing but a happy union with lots of children. I know you won't read this for many years but I want to remind you when you do that your family has always loved you. Your grandfather Daniel and great-grandparents would have loved to have seen this. We all treasure you. Valencia, being consort to the King is a hard job, but take it with stride. Even if you don't have a lot of kids care for the ones you do have. Being a mother is a great distraction from the hardships of being in this family. We are still a family, not perfect, but we have the weight of Hyrule on our shoulders and honestly, a big part of being the consort is taking some of the weight of the monarch. Even now as Dowager, I still take some part of the hardship from my daughter, and if you outlive Alastair do the same, it helps to keep busy when dealing with loss. I wish you nothing but happiness on the same level or more of what my marriage was.

Lots of Love,

Georgina, Dowager Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda II Regina - 7 (110 NC)

My Son and Daughter-in-law,

This year began on a low note but as it continued it just kept getting better. We started by traveling up Death Mountain to pay our respects to the Goron Elder Bluro who passed away quite suddenly. Elder Mog is apparently older than Bluro but Bluro was chosen over him for they wish to have avoided the possibility of a year of four elders. Which is understandable, I look forward to working with Elder Mog, he may be older but he is quite jovial in nature. I actually did enjoy myself, for I forgot it was funeral. Gorons always turn their funerals into these parties and it quite different from all the other cultures. But they do understand the differences for they are always very solemn at another ceremony of mourning like my father's or my grandparents before him.

We next held a summit to discuss the growing agricultural developments across Hyrule. We have never had a major food shortage in Hyrule since the calamity for there is plenty of food and water, we truly have nature's bounty at our fingertips, the exception would be water is not completely plentiful in Gerudo Territory but we have begun irrigating the valley and each of the settlements have a natural spring flowing throughout them so it has never been too much of a problem. We did discuss the idea of farming done in the center of Hyrule and I feel it would be a wonderful idea. The Road system needs to be finished with being repair, my father did not continue on with my grandmother work on our transportation network beside Hylia Bridge which when finished next year we hope will be beautiful. All in all, it was a very successful summit.

Next was a group event, you both, your father, grandmother Georgina, and great-grandmother Olivia and I took the trip to see the Great Deku Tree. He was pleased to see us as always, and Valencia asked almost as many questions as Olivia did. Even in Hyrule to see a talking tree is a little beyond most people realm of reality. I enjoyed hearing the stories as I sure we all did. In a way I know it is part of my spiritual duties of Hylia's descendant but in all actuality, it is probably are one true vacation every 10 years. For a week we get relaxation just singing and dancing and catching up on sleep and having a grand old time. Olivia was very happy to dance to Maracas again. The Koroks made her a pair to take home this time was so sweet. All in all, it was a good week.

Though, to be quite honest, the best of part of the year happened near the end. Learning that Valencia is pregnant with my first grandchild was by far the best news I have heard. I wish nothing but the healthiest of babies born into our family. The little one should be here by late spring early summer. I can not wait to meet them. Your father and I are so thrilled. And your Grandmother Georgina is so excited but I was quite surprised when she declared you could not name your child Daniel if they are a boy. In a way, I can understand, but personally, I feel it would be a great honor. We will have to wait and see. It could be a little girl in which Daniel a different name may be more suitable. And your great-grandmother Olivia just had to take a second to realize this would mean her grandson would be a grandfather. It is a little weird to think that I am going to be a grandmother but thrilled nonetheless.

Love you truly,

Zelda II Regina, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you again so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading Daniel's final years and seeing the beginning of Regina's reign. Please feel free to leaves thoughts, questions, critique or really anything you want to say in the reviews.**


	10. Years 87-96

**Author Note: Thank you all so much for reading. I am terribly sorry for the long wait, I have been moving and even now I am still only half unpacked. I do hope to get more writing done soon. Thank you.**

 **I hope you all will continue to enjoy the next few years. When I set out to write these I did not think I would write them so fast, I thought my goal has been to write at least a year a day. Just to help me get into writing every day. And I thought I would do it for 100 years and we nearing that point now. I do believe I will continue past 100 years. I enjoy writing about this family too much and I have some many random ideas floating in my head for different members of the family. I do not know how long exactly I will continue but definitely I will continue until the end of Regina's reign, and most likely into the future. Thank you all for your support. Every time it tells me someone new has viewed the story it makes me smile. Really thank you.**

 **As always critique is welcome and encourage. Spelling and Grammar errors being pointed out will be very helpful. Also questions for I probably will not be very in-depth with brief statements on years. But any additional information you wish to know just ask and I will most answer.**

 **Potential Triggers: Same as before, Illness and Death, Character Death, Grief, Moral and Ethical dilemmas of ruling, if there is anything else potentially triggering please let me know so I can add it here.**

 _Review Replies: (THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!)_

 _Guest, Thank you. It does have a history book feel and I actually am liking that in a way._

* * *

Year Zelda II Regina - 8 (111 NC)

My Son and Daughter-in-law and Grandson,

This year was a wonderful year, even though I wish to go straight to my favorite part I do wish to touch on the other main event of my year. In the spring your father and I traveled south and we attended the official reopening of the Great Bridge of Hylia across Lake Hylia. We crossed the bridge and it looks absolutely magnificent. It looks has if it could stand against another century of calamity, but I rather not put that to the test.

Now to the true highlight of my year. I am so happy to be a grandmother. I am so thankful that Valencia's pregnancy went so well. Little Gustaf is so adorable, he is just this bundle of pure goodness. He is so adorable. We are all so excited to have him. I am also very happy that his blessers were my brother William for Din's blessing, little Genny for Nayru's and Uncle Sidon for Farore's as per tradition. Valencia, I am also so grateful that you are perfectly healthy as well and will be able to have more children. Everything is going fantastically. I could not be happier with this. I think we all are on top of the world at the moment.

Love you truly,

Zelda II Regina, Queen of Hyrule

Alastair, Valencia, and Gustaf,

I love you all so much and am so grateful that everything went so smoothly. Valencia, I know you probably already know how lucky you are to have had a labour last less than an hour and run so smoothly, but it is a rarity and the fact that it went so quickly and so effortlessly in a way is just amazing. I am so happy that everything turned out so wonderfully. I know without any doubts you both will be the best parents Gustaf could ever wish for.

Wishing you all the best,

Soren, Prince Consort of Hyrule

My precious Great-Grandbaby Gustaf,

I know by the time you read this I will be long gone, but please know that the moment I held you in my arms I knew that you are meant for greatness. I wish you nothing but happiness your entire life. I love you a great deal and hope to see you grow up as much as possible. I love you so very much and even though I may be gone, know I will always be watching over you, doing my best to shield you from anything wicked. Never forget you were loved from the day you were born by so many and you will always be treasured. You will be a great King. I know it. I just know it.

To Alastair and Valencia,

Congratulations, I wish you all the luck in this new chapter of your lives. Parenting will not always be easy but I know you both will be fine.

Lots of Love,

Georgina, Dowager Queen of Hyrule

Alastair and Gustaf,

I will begin by repeating what the others have written before me. I love you. I do not know how long I will get to know you but I am glad to leave this message to you both. You are precious to me, not because of your destiny to lead Hyrule, simply because you are my great-grandson and my great-great-grandson. You come from a Blood of the Goddess Hylia but you also come from the land of Hyrule and it's people. Know that with hard work, patience, and a bit of luck anything is possible. You may be born to lead Hyrule but do remember that you must earn the right that is given to you. Do right by the people. Put them first. Respect them. Love them. And also remember you may be descended from the Goddess and one day will be King but you are still just a Hyrulian like any other. Live. Breathe. Love. Grow. And have faith in yourself, for if you do not, how will anyone else be able to put their faith in you. I expect great things from you. Never stop believing anything is possible.

Love,

G.G. Olivia

* * *

Year Zelda II Regina - 9 (112 NC)

My Son and Daughter-in-law and Grandson,

The two major events of this year were your grandmother Georgina's 80th birthday which we celebrated by taking a trip to see my father's grave. It was nice to see the tomb, we do not visit as often as I would like. Either way, it seems even by visiting him it did not worsen my mother mood. She is maintaining high spirits. She has been getting out more and more and even toured Kakariko and Hateno with my brother for several weeks which was good. It was something they both enjoy, traveling. They did not stop at the port which is for the best but they did speak of taking a trip up to south through Ordona and Faron Provinces next year and maybe even Akkala on a separate jaunt. I am a little concern of her tiring herself out but she seems fine even though she turned 80. I was honestly surprised Olivia did not go with her, but she rather play babysitter as much as possible to little Gustaf while Georgina is gone. I wish I got to spend more time with the little one myself but there is never enough time, but I get to sing to him a few nights a week which is good enough for now.

The other main event of the year was the birth of Prince Mika of the Zoras. I can not believe Uncle Sidon is a grandfather, he is now the only Zora alive from before the Calamity I believe. A great deal of his and his late sister Mipha's generation perished when the calamity struck and decades that followed, so given the large gap he must be feeling the years now more than ever. Becoming a grandfather and being most likely the oldest living person in Hyrule that is not on a mythical level like the Great Deku Tree and the inhabitants of his forest. At the blessing ceremony he seemed to be overcome with emotion, he is so happy to have a grandchild. And I know Mipha and Toru will be fine parents. I would say Gustaf would grow up with little Mika but Gustaf will be an old man when Mika comes of age in another 80 years or so. This year was good, not too busy, and the events were all good ones. May more years be like this.

Love you truly,

Zelda II Regina, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda II Regina - 10 (113 NC)

My Son and Daughter-in-law and Grandson,

This year we honored the centennial of the passing of my great great grandfather the Hero who save all of Hyrule from the Calamity. Not many are still alive who remember him. I was not alive for it. Some of the older Sheikah who knew him when they were children, and several of the Zora knew him but I did not. Even if my father was still alive, he would be the same as me, know the stories but never met him. I am grateful for the sacrifices he made not only for me and our family but for everyone in all of Hyrule. The tributes from all over the Kingdom were immense, just because they do not know him personally the respect that he carries 100 years after passing is immense. It's overwhelming. I remember going to the 50th anniversary of his passing and my grandmother speaking so candidly about him and how he was her hero not only for all he did for everyone in stopping Calamity Ganon but for his heart that no matter whom he met or where he went he was always there to help. From helping a little girl gain confidence in her cooking ability after her mother died to literally building a town from the ground up. I may have never met him but thinking of how much he meant to my grandmother and the stories I have heard I know he was worthy of the praise we still give him to this day.

The other thing I wish to touch on was your uncle William and your grandmother Georgina took another excursion this year, across the southern reaches of Hyrule, but it took more energy out of her than she was expecting and has been dealing with a slight cough and difficulty breathing since. It has been weeks and given her age, I am beginning to fear the worse. I do hope she will recover because I do not want to lose her just yet. Your uncle William has been staying at the Castle during this time for he does not want to be far if it does take a sudden turn for the worse. I have considered having him reside in Hylia House for the time being, but as you three are in Crown House, I enjoy having the extra company at the breakfast table. We will be starting to work on Temple Gardens soon but it has not been a high priority. I am having the Bolson Construction Corp focus their work on the Academy for the time being, but when it does come time to change focus we will. The Temple Gardens will be of 6 guest houses and 10 permanent residences in the new plans. We plan on building the 6 guest houses first and then work on the 10 permanent residences afterward so it may not be down for a number of years. He will move into the first permanent residence if it is finished in our lifetimes. The two main buildings of the Academy will be finished in another 7 to 10 years so if we focus on the guest houses first it maybe be another quarter of a century before the permanent residences get built. And then we plan on finally focusing on the Castle. My Son, I hope the castle is finished in your lifetime for I know it will not be in my lifetime even if I live to be the same age as my grandmother. But there is always a project to work on.

Love you truly,

Zelda II Regina, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda II Regina - 11 (114 NC)

My Son and Daughter-in-law and Grandson,

This year has been busy, early on we received word from Queen Sa-bori to travel to Gerudo Town for the funeral of La-Mesa, mother of Ranrok. I was a little bit surprised that the Queen Sa-bori wish for me to attend the funeral, your grandmother wished to have attended with me, but the desert climate would not have been easy on her with her difficulties breathing of late. In turn, I used it as a fun bonding experience with Valencia. I know a funeral is not that fun, but the traveling portion was enjoyable. We did not talk about anything serious we more just relaxed. To this day she is still so quiet but when we do chat her words are so thought out. She has a great mind, but most will never know. Valencia also enjoyed spending time with Princess Nali while we stayed in Gerudo Town which is good. As you and Gustaf will be barred from Gerudo Town even as King, you will rely on Valencia and Gustaf your future wife to represent you as my mother did for my father. I am grateful they are forming a friendship.

While we were in the desert, however, I learn the true reason of why Queen Sa-bori asked for me to travel discreetly in a way. She is ill. She is keeping it a secret for the time being which is why I am not telling you now. She does not want to worry anyone at the moment, she is still healthy enough to carry on her duties but it will get more difficult and she actually wished to ask for my opinion on ruling. Gerudo Tradition was not the same a Hylian tradition of ruling until death, it was usually in your prime and to step aside for the next generation, she is considering abdicating for her daughter to rule with her guidance. But she like a majority of the Gerudo are filled with pride. And she does not want to be known as someone who let weakness made them stop fighting. I could not truly advise her for I do not know what I would do. I do not think I would hide an illness from you all, but honestly I understand why she does not want to worry anyone. I do not know what I would do if I was in her place, but I feel I would never willingly give up my responsibilities fully. I may allow you and the rest of the family to take on more responsibilities as I age but I would want to continue going for as long as I am able. It is my duty to serve Hyrule. As one day it will be yours. In the end, she decided she will have her daughter Princess Nali take more of the work, at least for a bit, and maybe one day do a regency or abdicate. In my opinion, Sa-bori is as strong as they come, and she will just carry on with Nali doing more on her behalf until death. I do expect to travel to the Gerudo Province more myself over holding summits here in the near future to ease the burden.

The year continued on a lighter note, my mother condition remains relatively the same, which is not what I wanted to hear. We want to hear that she is improving and breathing is getting easier not remaining difficult. We, however, were greeted with good news as well, Valencia is expecting another child. Next spring I will hopefully be greeting my second grandchild. I am greatly looking forward to it. It is just the good news we need to get us through the late fall which was the tenth anniversaries of my father and Uncle Kir's passings. We attend services of remembrance in both Castle Town and Kakariko Village respectively. Your uncle William has been splitting his time between Kakariko and the castle to be closer with mother, but I could tell he is still remaining in close contact to Genny and gets along perfectly with Saber and little Impa and Ashe. They have grown so much. They are getting very tall even though they are only 11. My mother insisted on making the trip and sadly the rain we experience in Kakariko aggravated her breathing issues so she is doing worse now. I wish I could just wave my hand and make all the pain disappear. I do not want her in any more pain, I want her to get healthy and soon. Sadly I do not think this wish will be granted.

Love you truly,

Zelda II Regina, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda II Regina - 12 (115 NC)

My Son and Daughter-in-law and Grandson,

This year had a moment of great joy and a moment of great sorrow so, in the end, it balanced out. My mother's condition continued to worsen over the winter into the spring she gave clear instructions that if she were to pass to not name the child after her, or any children that you have after her. I understand her sentiments but luckily it did come to that for she got to meet her second great-grandchild my darling granddaughter Zelda Maria. She is adorable. She was all my mother wishes to talk about and spend time within her last few weeks for just 3 weeks after the blessing ceremony she passed in her sleep. Finally at peace with my father. It has been a hard year in that regard, Gustaf did not take it well that she is not coming back. He still hopes she will come and it has been months. But the little ones have been a great comfort to the rest of us. It has been an unusual time for we don't want to be too sad for little Maria brings a smile to all of our faces. However I do believe my brother will attempt to leave again and I will not hold him back, I gave my word even though I do not wish for him to journey far away again, I know he needs time alone to process a loss. And I will be supporting him in that.

In regards to Zelda Maria, I am so happy you asked for my mother blessing before she passed but I understand why she declined, the blesser should be able to watch and help them grow up. And she was not going to be around. Olivia, as healthy as she is, was older than my mother for she is your father's grandmother. So I was also not surprised when she declined the offer as well. I was pleased to see you choose Uncle Sidon for Farore as we all have, but also thank you for choosing myself for Nayru, and for Din Princess Nali for Gerudo. I was a little surprise on Princess Nali but the friendship that Valencia and her form must have stuck. I know they will do right by the little one. Both your father and I are so incredibly happy to have her and Gustaf as our grandchildren.

Love you truly,

Zelda II Regina, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda II Regina - 13 (116 NC)

My Son and Daughter-in-law and Grandson,

This spring we took a tour through Akkala province visiting Akkala Citadel and reviewing the military exercises of the Knights of Hyrule. They seem competent but I am glad they are just a precautionary measure for Hyrule has been at peace for over a century and I hope it remains for many more centuries. We then continued northward to Tarrey Town which is a settlement my great-great-grandfather helped built. It is also the headquarters of the Bolson Construction Company which oversees all of the engineering projects in Castle town and across the Kingdom. I mainly met with the head of the company Tomson as a courtesy but it was good nonetheless to meet with him. He is a good friend I have seen over the years for we are always in need of there services. We also visited the spring of power in the northern Akkala highlands. I had a strong sense to have little Maria blessed there and I do believe we will return in a few years again when she is older.

In the summer we trekked up Death Mountain to attend Goron Elder Mog's funeral service, it was lively as ever. And Elder Madu seemed exhausted through the whole thing. When I did speak to him he was sharp as ever but it almost felt like he rather nap than anything else. And given the loudness of the drums and the dancing of the celebration, I found it amazing he was able to sleep at all. I look forward to working with him in the future, but there have not been many reasons to visit the Gorons of late. They had the least amount of reconstruction in the Kingdom and do not rely on much trade for they have their unique food supply. They truly have been able to remain completely autonomous but have been some of the firmest allies we have had for all time.

Finally, in the early autumn, we celebrated your great-grandmother Olivia's 90th birthday. Not counting my great-great-grandparents centuries in isolation I do believe she is now the longest-lived member of the family that I am aware of. I am sure we had longer lived members before the calamity but the record are scarce from beforehand. And she is not a blood member of the Hylia's blood. Still, I have come to regard her as another grandmother of my own. She is still quite capable even at 90. I would not be surprised if she had a sprinkling of Sheikah in her blood, but she claims she does not. Either way for her birthday we took a trip to Lurelin Village and we enjoyed the trip to the beaches, just relaxing. It was a bit more emotional for her, for Soren's parents were lost at sea, they were fishers for the village and after they were lost when he was 2, Olivia took him in. We do not talk about this much for your father does not remember them at all. Your great-grandmother raised him on her own as she had lost her husband before Soren was born. I am so happy to have gotten such a nice in-law. And for us all to get a wonderful grandmother figure. It was nice to get away, for a bit with everything that has happened of late, and also good to spend more time with her for we do not know how much longer she will be around. I also invited her to write something this year so you and Gustaf will have something one day to read from her. I believe your father had her make an entry when Gustaf was born but I can no longer recall. Regardless I am grateful to have her.

Love you truly,

Zelda II Regina, Queen of Hyrule

My Darling Little Ones,

Alastair, Gustaf, and Zelda Maria,

Please always remember to do your best and work hard regardless of how unlucky life can ever seem. Never give up. Never quit. I love you all eternally. I wish you nothing but happiness and the strength to continue through the unhappy moments. As long as you continue onward you will be unstoppable. I have the utmost faith in you all. Remember that you may be part of Hylia's blood but you also Hyrulians like everyone else and you need to live, grow, love, and never forget that you need to have faith that you can do whatever you set your mind too, for if you can not put your faith in yourself how do you expect anyone else too. Now go forward and live for my time has passed when you do read this, but I promise you as I am writing this at the age of 90 years old, I am not done living and I will continue as long as I can, I will never give up as long as I am able, for there is always something to live for.

Love,

G.G. Olivia

* * *

Year Zelda II Regina - 14 (117 NC)

My Son and Daughter-in-law and Grandson,

This year was not as eventful as some of the past years but still, it had its moments. Your father and I took a trip to Rito Village to oversee the developments around the upper rim of Lake Totori. Chief Telo spent several days showing us around the various projects and we sat for a traditional birdsong concert at Warbler's Nest. Sadly the trip did not finish on a high note, for the day after the concert Chief Telo passed away in his sleep. It was quite sudden and we spent an extended stay in the village waiting for the funeral for we did not have enough time to travel back to the Castle and return. We did take a small trip to tour the Hebra Mines as the Rito prepared for the funeral, and we met with the new Chief Maki officially. I am quite pleased he is the new chief, he had been the ambassador to Castle Town since my father was still alive so I have worked with him my entire reign.

The other trip we embarked on was to see my brother and Kliff and his family in Kakariko Village. It was in celebration of Kliff and Evie's 50th wedding anniversary. I remember their wedding vividly, well not exactly their wedding, but I remember the time in Kakariko for it was on that trip I met your father. I can not believe I have known him for 50 years nor can I believe Kliff and Evie have been married for 50 years, it does not seem that long ago. While we were visiting your uncle William informed me, he has decided that he will leaving on the H.M.S. Princess Zelda when it sets out next year across the seas. I did not put up a fight and stay true to my word, I know he needs this. I will miss him, he is my little brother and one of my best friends. I do not believe Genny likes the idea though. For the same reason, it fills me with worries. Vale did not come back from the last trip. It's been 20 years since but I still think about upon his homecoming and learning the news, and thinking how lucky we are that William came home. I know that sounds horrible but I do hope he will return again. We will be accompanying him to Hateno Harbour next year for his sendoff and hopefully, it is not a last goodbye.

Love you truly,

Zelda II Regina, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda II Regina - 15 (118 NC)

My Son and Daughter-in-law and Grandson,

In the Spring we traveled with your uncle William to send him off on the H.M.S. Princess Zelda. It was quite an emotional journey, for I know I will not be seeing him for years, they plan on returning in 8 years time, but in all honesty, it could be even longer than that. I do wish it would not be as long but I know it will be, and I just hope he comes home. However, I think the most important thing to note is the send-off did not go as planned. Genny, Saber and their two children Impa and Ashe accompanied us to see him off which I was surprised about for I know Genny was uncomfortable, she kept fidgeting, but it was not for the reason I suspected. While we were at the docks she announced she going with William to everyone shock. She wanted to see where her brother had spent his last years, she wanted to know more about this part of him that she lost, she wanted to see where he died. I understand her sentiments but we persuaded her not to board. Saber was very surprised and very against the idea. And I would not be able to look Kliff in the eyes if I did not do everything to keep her from boarding. It took a lot of crying and yelling but we convinced her to stay. I feel a little bad I did not let her go, but if she truly wanted this announcing it at the docks was not the way to go.

Sadly the end result was not completely what we hoped for. For that night at the inn well after dusk, we were having a somewhat solemn meal together knowing the ship was long gone now. Impa and Ashe had not come down for they view William as an uncle as well, seeing how he spends so much time in Kakariko. When Impa finally came down in tears she gave her mother a letter from Ashe, he had snuck aboard the ship. He wanted to go on an adventure and also learn more about his Uncle Vale's last years and bring back a detailed account for her to have. It was a sweet sentiment but I know it will just fill the next few years with endless worry for Genny. She cried so much in the inn that night no one was able to sleep. This trip took her brother from her and now it runs the risk of taking her son. I know Ashe's heart was in the right place but he is a 15 year boy and did not think this through at all. To be plain, it is the most stupid and inconsiderate thing ever, especially after all of our vocal reaction to Genny's plans. I know William will look after him once he learns Ashe is on the ship, and if we are lucky the ship may turn around and bring him back, but given how they need to set out and keep a course it was not an option for they did not return. Kliff and Evie took the news better than expected at least, they were still distraught but they accepted it for they can not change it. I pray to the goddesses to look after them on this trip and nothing horrible to befalls them.

Love you truly,

Zelda II Regina, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda II Regina - 16 (119 NC)

My Son and Daughter-in-law and Grandson,

At the beginning of the year, we attended the funeral of Elder Madu of the Gorons, seeing on how he had been in charge for only 3 years I barely had a chance to work with him. The celebration was as lively as ever, and yes it is a celebration, I have come to accept that celebration is an accurate term for a Goron funeral. I also spoke to Princess Nali of the Gerudo, she was representing her mother, and it seems that she does not know of the true extent of her mother's condition. Queen Sa-bori has been keeping me loosely updated via letter, they are always vague as a precaution, but she is nearing the point where she will be no longer be able to hide it.

In the late Summer, I traveled to meet with Queen Sa-bori in Gerudo Town. I almost traveled alone but I took Olivia with me for she wanted to go on a trip again. She was entertained by the Princesses Nali and Ju-ri at the Sand Seal Races while I met with the Queen. Queen Sa-bori and I only attended the finals near the end of my visit and for me, they were very exciting. I can not recall the last time I saw the races but I do remember seeing them before. It just has been so long. However, Queen Sa-bori is getting weaker and has come to terms with that. She still carries on with her work, and I hold her in high regard for that, but she has decided she will be informing at least he daughter Princess Nali in the near future. I have known Queen Sa-bori since we were little girls and she is a good friend, I know she will not last more than a year or two at most, and I know I will miss her. I hope her passing will be with as little pain as possible.

On a happier note, in the fall we attended the celebrations of Uncle Sidon's 250th birthday. I have known Uncle Sidon my entire life, he was one of my great-great-grandfather's greatest friends and I do believe he now the oldest Zora and the only one left to have been alive from before the Calamity began. It is nice to hear him speak about his late sister Champion Mipha and the other champions both new and old. As the last surviving one when he does pass we will lose a legend, and the link to an era long gone. I hope that does not happen anytime soon.

Love you truly,

Zelda II Regina, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

Year Zelda II Regina - 17 (120 NC)

My Son and Daughter-in-law and Grandson,

This year I have to say was pleasant for the most part. A bit uneventful but as my grandmother would say uneventful is just another word for peaceful. I did receive word from Queen Sa-bori that she had told her daughter Princess Nali that she was ill and it went well enough. There is no good way to take that news but there always better ways than others. Her condition has remained pretty stable through the year so that is good. I hope it continues that way.

The main event of year though was our trip north to visit the Great Deku Tree. This is the first trip without my mother and the first with the little ones. They enjoyed playing with the Koroks greatly but did not ask for as many stories or as many questions than I feel I did or you did Alastair. Olivia had a blast. You would never guess she is 94 the way she was dancing with the maracas and the Koroks. She really enjoyed dancing with the Gustaf and Maria and singing, I hope I am that lively at her age. She truly has aged more gracefully than most I have seen. It was relaxing. But then again, it has always been a relaxing trip.

The only thing I would like to make note of here is the foresight the Great Deku Tree gave us accidentally, or in my opinion, I do not believe The Great Deku Tree ever does anything accidentally so I believe he purposely let the words slip. He made a comment to you Alastair and Valencia upon watching Maria play with the Koroks that "Your daughters will be wonderful for the land." And I still can not believe almost none of us caught it but Olivia did, and asked very simply "Daughters, as in more than one?" It was a moment of shock on both of your faces. We do not know when but your father and I are both looking forward to seeing our next granddaughter whenever she joins us. And Olivia is over the moon, to meet more little ones. I look forward to seeing where we will be the next time we visit the Great Deku Tree, hopefully, we will have more people with us, like my brother home and a new granddaughter to dote on.

Love you truly,

Zelda II Regina, Queen of Hyrule

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you again so much for reading. In case you would like to track my writing and editing progress see my profile. Please feel free to leaves thoughts, questions, critique or really anything you want to say in the reviews.**


End file.
